La grande évasion
by Alienigena
Summary: Malheureusement, les esclavagistes existent toujours au XXIIIème siècle, Kirk, Spock et McCoy vont l'apprendre à leurs dépens. Emprisonnés au fond d'une mine de dilithium, ils vont avoir besoin de toutes leurs ressources pour s'enfuir et survivre en attendant que Scotty leur vienne en aide. Petit problème : personne, sur l'Enterprise, ne sait ce qu'est devenu le Triumvirat...
1. Au fond

_... Et voilà l'autre fic que j'ai l'intention d'écrire durant cette année scolaire. Il s'agit à l'origine d'une "commande" d'Adalas, qui devait faire un seul chapitre, et qui a joué les hydres de Lerne : je coupe un chapitre, il en repousse deux... Bref, ça risque d'être très long. Cette histoire sera centrée sur le Triumvirat, durant la deuxième année de la mission de cinq ans. Spock et Kirk commencent à bien se connaître mais ne sont pas encore vraiment très proches. McCoy et Spock ne se connaissent pas très bien et discutent occasionnellement de science, mais leur point commun essentiel, c'est d'avoir Jim pour ami._

_Il s'agit d'une fic qui abordera des thèmes assez noirs (l'esclavage, notamment) et que j'ai donc mis en rating assez élevé par précaution. Pour ceux et celles qui ont l'habitude de me lire, ça ne dépassera pas mon niveau d'Angst le plus fort, mais il s'agit clairement d'une de mes fics les plus sombres. Je risque (sur la demande d'Adalas) de m'acharner un peu sur Jim pour une fois. Du moins durant la deuxième moitié de l'histoire._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Au fond**

Neuf jours.

Cela faisait neuf jours qu'il était coincé dans ce trou à rats, incapable de s'échapper, incapable de communiquer avec Spock, incapable de savoir ce qu'il était advenu de son vaisseau, de son équipage, de ses amis, incapable de comprendre même de quelle façon et pour quelle raison il s'était retrouvé ici. Et maintenant incapable de venir en aide à l'homme qui venait de s'écrouler à ses pieds.

L'impuissance à l'état pur.

Or, s'il y avait un sentiment que James T. Kirk ne savait pas très bien comment gérer, c'était bien celui-là.

Tout autour de lui, des rocs gris et noirs, veinés par intermittence de mauve et de rose, à l'endroit où affleuraient les cristaux de dilithium **[1]**. Au-dessus de sa tête, venant refermer la crevasse qui devait permettre l'accès à la planète inconnue sur laquelle il avait échoué, un plafond métallique empêchait d'apercevoir le ciel et répandait sur les escaliers une lumière douteuse et blafarde par l'intermédiaire de néons crasseux. Sous ses pieds, sur ses pieds, sur ses vêtements, sur ses mains nues, dans ses cheveux, et, il le sentait, dans ses poumons, partout, collante, insidieuse, s'infiltrait la poussière noirâtre de la roche que quelque deux cents esclaves débitaient heure par heure, minute par minute, pour en extraire les précieux cristaux.

Jim s'était endormi sur Antarès IV, dans un hôtel relativement luxueux où il profitait d'une permission à son sens bien méritée, et s'était réveillé de manière incompréhensible, après un laps de temps qu'il ne parvenait pas à évaluer, dans une pièce sans fenêtres, vaguement migraineux et plus que vaguement nauséeux (le sédatif qui avait servi à le droguer devait être particulièrement fort, ou terriblement mal dosé), et avait été expédié à la mine après un très bref examen médical destiné à évaluer sa force de travail : quinze minutes après, il était enchaîné avec les autres et descendu sans ménagements trois étages plus bas. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, ni comment il était arrivé dans ce bâtiment souterrain, que déjà on lui fourrait dans les mains une pelle, un pic, un marteau, et qu'on le sommait de creuser. Sans abîmer les cristaux s'il ne voulait pas tâter du fouet de ses geôliers à la peau verte.

Bien évidemment, étant James Tiberius Kirk, il avait essayé de protester. Il s'était révolté, avait tiré sur les liens qui l'entravaient et ralenti le bon fonctionnement de la mine pendant quelques minutes. Cela lui avait valu quatre coups de fouet appliqués avec une douloureuse précision qui trahissaient une longue habitude. Après une seconde tentative tout aussi peu couronnée de succès que la première, il avait fait profil bas pour quelques heures, le temps d'évaluer la situation. Le plus posément possible. Sans paniquer.

Il ne comprenait pas.

Le soir, enfermé à l'étage supérieur dans un dortoir sordide et bétonné de cinq mètres sur dix avec dix-neuf autres humains, il avait questionné. Pourquoi était-il ici ? Quel était ce lieu ? A quel endroit de la galaxie se trouvait-il ? A qui appartenait cette mine de dilithium ? Et, mis à part le fait évident que leurs gardiens venaient d'Orion, quels étaient les salauds qui kidnappaient les gens pour en faire leurs esclaves personnels et s'enrichir au détriment de leur liberté ?

Personne n'avait su lui répondre. Comme lui, tous les humanoïdes qui trimaient au fond de la mine ignoraient comment, pourquoi et par qui ils avaient été arrachés à leur vie d'homme libre. Leur seul contact avec le monde extérieur se limitait aux garde-chiourmes qui les surveillaient et leur faisaient payer le moindre relâchement dans le « travail », le moindre manquement à la « discipline ». Ils étaient examinés tous les cinq jours l'un des trois médecins qui, esclaves comme eux, faisaient de leur mieux pour les maintenir en vie et accroître leur force de travail, sous peine d'être eux-mêmes envoyés se tuer à la tâche cinq ou six étages au-dessous. Après tout, un esclave coûte cher, et se doit d'être rentable.

Certains n'avaient pas vu la lumière d'aucun soleil depuis plusieurs années – bien que, pour être honnête, peu d'entre eux aient tenu le coup aussi longtemps.

Bien évidemment, Kirk avait tenté de s'évader, et ce dès le troisième jour, lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que le temps ne jouait pas en sa faveur : il se sentait déjà plus faible et fatigué que lorsqu'il était arrivé, et n'avait pas spécialement envie de voir jusqu'où les choses pouvaient empirer. Il avait repéré dans quelle pièce Spock était parqué pour la nuit – seul Vulcain parmi des Rémiens et des Romuliens – et avait presque réussi à arriver jusqu'à lui.

Presque.

Le châtiment avait été immédiat : traîné de force jusqu'à la pièce glaciale, humide et malodorante où il était censé dormir, il avait été fouetté, pour l'exemple, devant les humains qui partageaient son réduit, puis jeté tout ensanglanté dans un quartier de haute sécurité où étaient regroupées les « fortes têtes », toutes espèces confondues. Une cage guère plus accueillante que la précédente, beaucoup mieux gardée et dans laquelle il devait dormir enchaîné au mur.

Les blessures engendrées par le fouet n'avaient pas encore cicatrisé et se rappelaient à son bon souvenir à chaque mouvement un peu brusque de sa part. Loin d'émousser son courage, elles n'avaient fait que renforcer sa détermination à quitter cet endroit le plus vite possible. Cependant, aucune occasion ne s'était présentée : pas le moindre relâchement dans la surveillance des Orions, pas la plus petite faille dans la sécurité, pas de possibilité de se libérer de ses chaînes, de soudoyer un garde, pas même d'échanger un seul mot avec Spock, qu'il apercevait parfois, deux étages plus bas, là où la roche était beaucoup plus dure et où la force physique d'un Vulcain pouvait s'avérer fort utile.

A force de guetter une opportunité qui n'arrivait jamais, neuf jours s'étaient écoulés, peut-être plus ou moins, étant donné que Jim n'avait aucune idée de la durée d'une journée sur cette maudite planète, et que, d'ailleurs, les esclavagistes ne respectaient peut-être pas le cycle du soleil, dans la mesure où toute la mine était enfouie sous terre.

Neuf jours qui lui avaient donné un petit aperçu de ce à quoi pouvait ressembler l'enfer.

Dans la cage des « fortes têtes », qui s'étaient à un moment ou un autre rebellé contre leurs maîtres qu'ils ne voyaient jamais, tous lui avaient répété la même chose : s'enfuir était impossible. Pour y parvenir, il aurait fallu des complicités provenant de l'extérieur de la mine, ce qui était inenvisageable. Ceux que l'on avait regroupés là, humains, Andoriens, Rémiens et Romuliens, Cardassiens, Dénobuliens et même Klingons, avaient tout essayé, de la force brute à la corruption. Les esclavagistes avaient, tôt ou tard, brisé leur résistance. On ne faisait pas de vieux os ici : le prisonnier qui avait tenu le plus longtemps était un humain dont les forces déclinaient de jour en jour et qui, selon toute probabilité, mourrait bientôt.

Kirk avait alors tourné la tête vers l'homme amaigri que lui désignaient ses compagnons d'infortune l'humain le regardait avec une étrange intensité, comme si, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il le reconnaissait.

Et lorsqu'il avait parlé, les mots qui étaient sortis de ses lèvres avaient stupéfait le capitaine.

\- James… James Kirk ?

Jim était resté un instant immobile et attentif, cherchant à reconnaître derrière les cheveux gris, emmêlés et grouillants de vermine, dans le regard bleu qui le fixait, l'homme qu'avait été cet être avant de devenir ce qu'il était maintenant.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne vous reconnais pas, avait-il fini par répondre, incapable de mettre un nom sur ce visage émacié, sur cette voix éraillée, sur ce corps amaigri par des années de privations et de tortures.

L'homme avait souri. Jim avait remarqué, non sans une certaine répulsion, qu'il ne lui restait plus que trois ou quatre dents noircies.

\- Cela n'a rien de surprenant. Mais le nom de Sean Finnegan **[2]** vous dira peut-être quelque chose ?

Atterré, Jim avait fixé l'homme sans parvenir à émettre un seul son. Les souvenirs qui lui revenaient de son ancien camarade de classe n'avaient rien à voir avec cette créature hâve et décharnée qui pouvait à peine se tenir debout. Il se rappelait un jeune homme rieur, aux larges épaules, aux lèvres pleines, aux mains carrées et puissantes, à la voix forte et claire, qui lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs à l'Académie et dont Kirk s'était autrefois juré de se venger de toutes les blagues stupides dont il avait été victime. Il n'avait pas sous les yeux son ancienne Némésis, mais une caricature, une pâle copie, un reflet déformé de l'humain qu'il avait été jadis. Et il s'était alors rendu compte qu'il est extrêmement difficile de garder rancune à un fantôme. Deux sentiments se disputaient la première place dans son esprit : l'horreur et la pitié. Les autres prisonniers avaient détourné la tête, feignant d'ignorer l'échange qui se déroulait entre les deux humains. Finnegan, d'une voix éteinte, avait alors raconté à son ancien camarade de classe et souffre-douleur ses vaines tentatives pour quitter cet enfer, limer ses chaînes, faire passer un message aux médecins qui les examinaient, provoquer une révolte.

\- Maintenant, avait-il conclu dans un murmure, je serais simplement heureux de revoir le soleil avant de mourir.

L'organisation implacable des Orions, leur absence totale de compassion, les conditions épouvantables de vie au fond de la mine, le compte des jours qu'il avait fini par perdre au fil des mois avaient lentement eu raison de son énergie, de son courage, de sa force vitale. La respiration sifflante, les pommettes saillantes, les yeux vitreux, parcouru de tremblements dus au froid, à l'épuisement, à la maladie, secoué en permanence de la toux sèche qui atteignait rapidement tous les esclaves, l'ancien officier de Starfleet n'était plus qu'une ombre parmi les ombres, et lorsqu'il ferma les paupières, Kirk eut l'impression qu'il allait tout simplement se fondre dans la roche et disparaître à tout jamais.

Il devait sortir d'ici. Avec Spock. Puis revenir avec la flotte et délivrer tous ces gens. Il y pensait tout le long du jour, il en rêvait la nuit.

Mais cela faisait neuf jours qu'il était ici, et il n'entrevoyait toujours pas la plus petite lueur d'espoir.

La vie, ou plutôt la survie dans la mine obéissait à une routine invariable et épuisante : tirés du sommeil par des vociférations, parfois par quelques coups distribués au hasard lorsque les choses n'allaient pas assez vite au goût de leurs garde-chiourmes, les prisonniers se voyaient généreusement accorder une sorte de galette desséchée, insipide et grumeleuse, qui cependant tenait au corps, et remplir d'une eau douteuse la gourde qui leur avait été assignée au début de leur incarcération, puis ils étaient envoyés à l'un des neuf étages que desservait un unique escalier permettant de faire le lien entre les « quartiers » bétonnés des esclaves et l'endroit creusé dans la roche d'où ils extrayaient les cristaux de dilithium.

Ceux qui n'étaient pas confinés dans l'espace réservé aux « fortes têtes » étaient, une matinée sur dix, soulagés des travaux les plus pénibles – piocher, creuser, soulever, déblayer, se casser le dos, les reins, les ongles, accroupi dans la poussière noire et collante, pataugeant dans des flaques glacées et malodorantes – pour s'occuper de préparer les repas du midi, du soir et du lendemain matin. Jim, mis au « trou » dès le troisième jour de son emprisonnement, n'avait pas bénéficié de ces quelques heures de répit durant lesquelles les hommes pouvaient respirer et se reposer. Les ingrédients fournis par leurs bourreaux ne permettaient pas de faire de la grande cuisine, mais ils mangeaient à leur faim. Après tout, songea Jim avec écœurement, il faut entretenir ses outils pour que le travail soit bien fait. Et les Orions étaient très attentifs à ce que les cristaux soient extraits dans les règles de l'art. Toute entaille sur le mauve du dilithium était punie par cinq coups de fouet, un cristal brisé entraînait trois jours d'enfermement au cachot sans manger.

La journée s'écoulait, lente, épuisante, seconde par seconde, coup de pioche par coup de pioche. Les mineurs avaient une pause d'une demi-heure environ pour manger à l'endroit même où ils avaient déjà creusé pendant des heures, et reprenaient leur travail de force jusqu'à ce que retentisse la sirène indiquant qu'il était temps pour eux de retourner dans leurs quartiers. Ils passaient sous un jet d'eau brûlant pendant trois à quatre minutes – sans conteste le moment le plus attendu de la journée, le seul qui leur apportait un léger réconfort physique mais qui ne suffisait pas à les décrasser de toute cette poussière qui demeurait incrustée sous leurs ongles et dans les replis de leur peau – puis étaient reconduits dans la pièce où on les parquait pour la nuit. Ils dînaient, épuisés, et s'endormaient d'un sommeil de plomb jusqu'au lendemain. Et tout recommençait.

Le cinquième jour de son incarcération, Kirk avait été sorti des rangs et monté à l'étage supérieur, où un médecin (un Rémien) l'avait examiné succinctement, l'avait déclaré « parfaitement apte au travail » et avait refusé de répondre à la moindre ses questions, même lorsque les geôliers s'étaient absentés un instant et les avaient laissés en tête-à-tête.

_La peur révèle en nous le pire_, avait amèrement songé le capitaine alors qu'on le réinsérait dans le rang, à côté de Finnegan qui peinait à creuser la roche pourtant tendre à cet endroit. Il comprenait à présent que le pire dans la condition d'esclave qui était devenue la sienne n'étaient pas les humiliations, ni les coups, ni même la privation de liberté, mais l'état d'abjection dans laquelle étaient tenus ceux que l'on avait capturés. Tout ici était calculé pour leur faire perdre toute autre notion que celle de la survie. Face à la perspective de tenir jusqu'au lendemain, de ne pas souffrir, ou tout simplement de moins souffrir, il n'y avait plus de solidarité, plus de morale, plus de dignité. Et, partant, beaucoup moins de risque de révolte.

Et Jim devinait que, tôt ou tard, plutôt tard que tôt compte tenu de sa propension à tenir tête, mais dans un avenir qu'il redoutait, sa résistance, comme celle des autres prisonniers avant lui, serait également brisée, et avec elle les sentiments qui faisaient de lui un homme.

Il devait partir. Vite.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Chaque matin, lorsqu'il se levait et faisait de son mieux pour dissimuler aux gardes l'état de Finnegan qui empirait de jour en jour, lorsqu'il se plaçait devant lui pour recevoir à sa place les coups qui lui étaient destinés, lorsqu'il lui venait en aide autant qu'il le pouvait alors que son compagnon d'infortune peinait à débiter un bloc de pierre, il se répétait qu'il était encore humain. Qu'il tenait bon. Qu'il avait conservé son intégrité.

Le huitième jour, il avait été lâche.

L'événement n'avait pas duré une minute, mais il avait laissé faire – signe infaillible de sa déchéance à venir, impardonnable manquement à l'humanité à laquelle il se raccrochait tant bien que mal. L'état de Finnegan ayant empiré au cours de la semaine, Kirk, que le hasard avait placé à côté de lui, avait passé la journée à le soutenir lorsque la douleur qu'il éprouvait dans tous les membres devenait trop forte, et s'était efforcé de s'occuper des blocs de pierre destinés à son ancien camarade afin que les Orions ne s'aperçoivent pas de son état d'épuisement. Il avait été fouetté à deux reprises car il avait logiquement moins avancé dans le mètre cube qu'on lui avait attribué. Il avait glissé sur le sol humide et s'était tordu la cheville. Il avait mal, il avait froid. Aucune de ces excuses n'était valable, et il le savait bien, tout comme il savait qu'à moins d'un miracle, il ne sortirait pas de cet enfer. Mais lorsque l'un des gardiens avait saisi Finnegan par l'épaule et l'avait roué de coups parce que ce dernier, en trébuchant, l'avait légèrement bousculé, Jim n'avait pas fait mine de protester. Pire, il avait continué à avancer avec les autres et détourné les yeux, feignant de ne pas voir ce qui se passait à quelques mètres de lui.

Il ne pouvait pas renouveler cette lâcheté, qui était déjà un début d'abdication.

Aussi, lorsque, le matin du neuvième jour, Finnegan s'écroula à ses pieds dans les escaliers en se prenant la tête à deux mains, il se précipita pour l'aider à se relever. Trop tard : le fouet d'un de leurs geôliers s'était déjà abattu sur le dos de l'esclave, l'envoyant rouler trois marches plus bas, sur la plate-forme du quatrième étage, d'où il ne bougea plus. Jim, sans se soucier des conséquences de ses actes, poussa le garde et s'agenouilla à côté de l'ancien officier de Starfleet. Il fut récompensé de son empathie par un violent coup de fouet sur le bras.

\- Debout, vermine ! Tu bloques le passage !

Mais Kirk refusa de lâcher l'homme qu'il venait de soulever de terre et qui pesait si peu dans ses bras qu'il sentit les larmes affleurer à ses paupières. Un deuxième coup méchamment appliqué sur sa nuque lui arracha un léger cri.

\- Qui t'a donné la permission de t'arrêter ? aboya l'Orion.

\- Cet homme est gravement malade, répondit Kirk entre ses dents serrées. Il a besoin de soins et de repos.

Le gardien jeta un coup d'œil à Finnegan, qui gémissait et tremblait de tous ses membres.

\- Cet homme est fini. Lâche-le !

Jim ne répondit rien et ne bougea pas. Il vit le fouet se lever une troisième fois et roidit les épaules dans l'attente du coup suivant…

… qui n'arriva jamais, car _quelqu'un _s'interposa miraculeusement entre lui et le fouet, arracha ce dernier des mains du garde et le jeta à terre aux pieds des deux humains. Jim, haletant, fixait avec stupeur les bottes noires maculées de poussière qui semblaient solidement plantées dans le sol comme pour le protéger de leurs bourreaux.

Spock.

Le capitaine leva les yeux et regarda avec stupeur son premier officier qui, sans se départir de son calme habituel, se redressait pour fixer le geôlier, dans l'attente de son propre châtiment. Kirk ouvrit la bouche, voulut plaider la cause de son ami, mais un regard de Spock, un regard dur, presque menaçant, le cloua sur place, et il ne put que resserrer son étreinte sur la poitrine de Finnegan lorsque, dans un silence de mort, le gardien, pâle de colère, leva son fouet pour corriger cet insolent Vulcain qui avait osé s'opposer à lui.

* * *

**[1] Le dilithium est ce qui permet de contrôler la vitesse de distorsion, de manière relativement mystérieuse.**

**[2] Voir "Shore leave". Finnegan était un des camarades de Kirk à l'université, et s'acharnait un peu sur lui en lui faisant des "blagues" (mais franchement pas drôles et à la limite du harcèlement). On ne sait pas ce qu'il devient après, j'ai donc imaginé qu'il était devenu officier de Starfleet et qu'il avait disparu quelques années avant le début de cette histoire au cours d'une mission.**


	2. Aparté, mine de rien

_Voici la suite de cette fic. Je m'y suis remise et, sans rien promettre (vous me connaissez), je vais essayer de me tenir à une publication plus régulière. Merci pour votre soutien, et merci à Christine pour sa review et ses commentaires de manière générale._

_Je précise que le titre est de mon copain (il voulait qu'il y ait le mot "mine" dedans car il n'envisage pas un titre sans jeu de mots, je l'ai donc laissé tel quel) et je rappelle que cette histoire se passe au début de la chronologie de _Star Trek _(McCoy est sur l'_Enterprise_ depuis à peine un an, il n'a donc jamais vu Spock pratiquer une fusion mentale). Ce que je dis à propos de la télépathie vulcaine n'est pas totalement canon... en fait, je ne sais pas trop comment ça fonctionne. Que les fans me pardonnent._

* * *

**Chapitre 2 – Aparté, mine de rien**

Neuf jours.

Cela faisait neuf jours qu'on lui avait expliqué ce que l'on attendait de lui, à présent qu'il ne s'appartenait plus. Chaque mot prononcé par ses interlocuteurs était une atteinte aux deux serments qu'il avait prononcés, l'un en sa qualité de médecin, l'autre en s'engageant dans Starfleet. Il avait commencé par refuser catégoriquement (non sans déverser sur ses ravisseurs un flot d'insultes imagées qui ne l'avait pas vraiment soulagé), s'attirant menaces, coups et privations. Puis, après deux interminables journées, on l'avait traîné de force dans une pièce aux murs gris et nus, sommairement meublée de deux chaises, d'un bureau et de caisses emplies de matériel médical acheté à bas prix – une pièce qui, avec beaucoup d'imagination et relativement peu de morale, aurait pu éventuellement ressembler à une infirmerie, et où il avait rencontré son premier « patient ».

Il aurait dû continuer à dire non, continuer à refuser d'examiner des hommes qui s'épuisaient à la tâche et dont les conditions de vie étaient à peine acceptables. Il aurait dû dire non, et peut-être se laisser mourir de faim et de soif, mais son regard avait croisé celui du jeune Andorien dont le bras avait été pris dans un éboulement non maîtrisé, et il n'avait pas pu, pas su dire non, parce que c'était son métier – soigner les autres, ne pas les laisser souffrir, soulager leur douleur par tous les moyens possibles. Il savait pourtant qu'en lui venant en aide, il le renvoyait vers un destin peut-être pire que la mort, mais comment pouvait-il _ne pas faire de mal_ alors que les alternatives menaient toutes deux à la souffrance ?

Un cas qu'Hippocrate n'avait de toute évidence pas suffisamment considéré au moment de rédiger son fameux serment.

Il avait nettoyé les plaies, réduit la fracture, injecté des antidouleurs, mécaniquement, tout en murmurant de vaines paroles de réconfort, comme s'il s'était trouvé dans l'infirmerie de l'_Enterprise_ et non au fond de cette cave sordide. Puis on lui avait présenté un deuxième esclave, puis un troisième. Il en avait vu défiler près de deux cent cinquante en une semaine, certains à plusieurs reprises.

Il était au bord de l'explosion intérieure lorsque, le neuvième jour, alors qu'il mâchait sans grande conviction une sorte de sandwich farineux dont le goût n'avait absolument rien de reconnaissable, la porte de son « infirmerie » s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant apparaître deux gardes qui soutenaient entre eux, non sans difficulté, un des mineurs au vêtement lacéré par les coups de fouets.

Un vêtement bleu que McCoy aurait reconnu entre mille.

Il faillit se trahir, prononcer le nom de Spock, se précipiter vers lui, manifester de l'inquiétude, mais parvint, par un miracle inexplicable étant donné sa propension à porter ses émotions en bandoulière, à demeurer immobile et à se contenter d'aboyer de son ton le plus malaimable :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

Les deux Orions laissèrent tomber sans grands ménagements le premier officier sur le lit. Bones retint avec peine une grimace d'appréhension et de colère.

\- Le Vulcain s'est évanoui au trentième coup de fouet. Nous le pensions plus résistant.

Le médecin déglutit avec difficulté, le cœur battant la chamade. Lui aussi pensait Spock plus résistant.

\- Bon, je retourne à mon poste, marmonna l'un des Orions.

Son acolyte, un petit humanoïde trapu dont le bas du visage était barré d'une large cicatrice, lui fit un signe de la main en guise de remerciement. Il semblait anxieux.

\- Vous allez le remettre d'aplomb, n'est-ce-pas ? demanda-t-il dans un standard presque parfait.

Bones fit un signe de tête non compromettant. Il savait que les contremaîtres se laissaient parfois aller à frapper les esclaves plus cruellement qu'ils n'étaient autorisés à le faire, et qu'une telle attitude était à son tour sévèrement punie par les chefs de section, qui descendaient quotidiennement dans la fosse pour procéder à l'inspection des hommes et à la récolte des cristaux. Ils avaient, selon leurs propres dires, besoin d'esclaves « fonctionnels » (le mot, qu'il avait entendu prononcer à plusieurs reprises par les Orions, le fit tressaillir : il s'agissait d'un terme que Spock employait souvent et qui avait tendance à mettre le médecin en chef hors de lui en raison de sa connotation robotique) et, en conséquence, ne voulaient pas qu'on les « abîme » trop.

Seigneur, où était-il tombé ?

Il se força à abandonner toute pensée contre-productive et s'approcha de Spock, laissant ses réflexes médicaux reprendre le dessus. Les lambeaux de la tunique bleue striée de vert pendaient, imbibés de sang, sur le dos du Vulcain.

_Inspire. Expire. Regarde le corps de manière détachée. Il ne s'agit pas d'un être pensant, mais d'une mécanique déréglée que tu dois réparer au mieux, avec dextérité et précision. Un faux mouvement, un geste brusque risquerait d'aggraver la panne. _

Comme toujours dans ce genre de cas, les conseils de Loan, médecin qui l'avait suivi durant toutes ses années d'internat, lui revenaient en mémoire. Il entendait de nouveau la voix sans âge qui l'incitait à se détacher de ses émotions, à les mettre de côté pour agir sans être entravé par ce qui bouillonnait au fond de lui et lui donnait envie de hurler – car comment pouvait-on commette de telles horreurs sur un être vivant ?

Il s'empara d'une paire de ciseaux (non stérilisée) et s'efforça d'extraire les fragments de tissu incrustés dans les profondes lacérations causées par la morsure du fouet. Sans réfléchir à la manière dont les coups avaient été portés. Ni avec quelle force. Ni combien de fois.

Sa main gauche trembla légèrement et effleura bien malgré lui le flanc de son patient. A peine était-il entré en contact avec la peau glacée du Vulcain qu'il sentit une décharge électrique remonter le long de ses doigts.

Il sursauta.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda l'Orion avec une anxiété non feinte.

Bones fixa Spock avec incrédulité, se demandant s'il avait ou non rêvé ce qui venait de se passer. Bien entendu, il connaissait les facultés télépathiques vulcaines. Du moins théoriquement. Jusqu'à présent, Spock s'était assez habilement dérobé à tout examen médical approfondi, de même qu'il avait esquivé les questions curieuses du praticien sur les particularités anatomiques des Vulcains. A peine s'était-il laissé soigner par le médecin en chef lorsqu'il avait été blessé durant une mission (et il s'était littéralement _enfui_ de l'infirmerie les rares fois où il avait été contraint d'y rester plus de quelques minutes).

McCoy savait donc, comme tout un chacun, que Spock était capable, par le toucher, de transmettre des informations et probablement d'en recevoir, mais il ignorait totalement comment fonctionnaient les fusions mentales – un sujet que l'espèce la plus logique de l'univers était réticente à aborder avec des étrangers. Or, si son esprit ne lui avait pas joué de tours, il venait d'être témoin d'un magnifique exemple de télépathie tactile. L'ordre, impérieux, lui était parvenu aussi distinctement que si Spock avait parlé à haute voix.

_Eloignez le garde._

\- Vous l'avez salement amoché, s'exclama le médecin en se retournant vers le contremaître, dont le visage se crispa. Il va me falloir de la bicaridine, et rapidement.

\- Mais… mais vous avez du metorapan, protesta le garde en désignant un hypospray.

C'était bien la veine de Leonard de tomber sur l'unique Orion de la mine qui eût des connaissances en médecine !

\- Les Vulcains ne supportent pas le metorapan, aboya McCoy, espérant être convaincant. Maintenant, si vous préférez que je prenne le risque de le tuer, dites-le-moi, vous en porterez la responsabilité.

L'Orion pâlit, ce qui lui donna une intéressante teinte anis.

\- Garup ne doit pas savoir, balbutia-t-il. Vous ne direz rien, n'est-ce-pas ?

Le médecin décida de ne pas pousser plus avant son avantage.

\- Non, bien évidemment. Mais il me faut du metorapan rapidement, ajouta-t-il du ton le plus aimable qu'il put trouver.

L'autre acquiesça et quitta « l'infirmerie » en refermant la porte derrière lui, probablement pour qu'aucun de ses supérieurs ne se rende compte de l'impair qu'il venait de commettre. Le penne avait à peine basculé dans la clenche que Spock ouvrait les yeux et se redressait souplement, comme s'il n'avait pas eu le dos labouré par les lanières de cuir.

\- Excellente idée, docteur.

\- Par Jupiter, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi vous a-t-il mis dans cet état ?

Le premier officier haussa les épaules. Une goutte de sang glissa jusqu'au sol.

\- Un homme est tombé à terre et le capitaine l'a défendu contre le gardien qui le fouettait. Je me suis à mon tour interposé. Mon action d'éclat va me permettre, je l'espère, de rejoindre le capitaine dans le quartier des « fortes têtes ».

L'information mit un certain temps à monter au cerveau de McCoy, qui luttait contre l'écœurement que faisait monter en lui l'odeur fade du sang.

\- Attendez… Vous voulez dire que vous l'avez fait _exprès_ ?

Spock leva un sourcil qui pouvait signifier aussi bien « cela ne vous regarde pas » que « comment pouvez-vous poser la question ? » ou encore « je me suis contenté d'agir logiquement ».

\- La douleur est secrétée par l'esprit, se contenta-t-il de répondre calmement. Pour un Vulcain, elle n'existe pas. Je vous propose cependant de remettre cette discussion philosophique à une autre fois. Nous avons plus important à nous dire.

McCoy acquiesça. En effet, ils avaient plus important à se dire, plus important que l'orgueil vulcain et que la volonté désespérée de Spock de faire ses preuves en tant que membre de cette espèce à part entière. Plus important aussi que de comprendre comment ou pour quelle raison ils s'étaient tous les trois retrouvés dans cet horrible endroit.

\- Rallongez-vous, intima-t-il, pour donner le change lorsque le garde rentrera. Comment est-ce qu'on sort d'ici ? Vous avez un plan ?

Tout en posant la question, le médecin avait repris sa paire de ciseaux et recommencé son travail minutieux. Spock ne broncha pas lorsque McCoy ôta d'une plaie particulièrement profonde un morceau de tissu récalcitrant qui avait visiblement décidé de s'y installer à demeure.

\- Pour avoir un « plan », il me faudrait connaître les spécificités de cet endroit. J'ai surpris quelques conversations, mais toute information supplémentaire sera la bienvenue. Qu'avez-vous appris ?

Bones, tout en déplorant pour la millième fois depuis le début de la journée l'absence de gants stériles, appliqua sur le dos du Vulcain une compresse de gaze imbibée de désinfectant. Il grimaça en voyant Spock tressaillir presque imperceptiblement.

\- Je ne sais pas grand-chose, répondit-il en se sentant profondément inutile. Le type qui dirige tout ça est un dénommé Garup. Un Orion. Il règne autour de lui une sorte d'aura mêlée de terreur. Comme s'il était omniscient, capable d'ubiquité et doté de dons télépathiques.

Il ne le vit pas, étant occupé à essayer de réduire les dégâts occasionnés par le fouet sur son dos, mais il _entendit_ le sourcil de Spock se lever.

\- Les Orions ne sont pas télépathes.

\- Cela n'empêche pas Garup d'avoir dans la mine une solide réputation de toute-puissance. Vous avez vu vous-même dans quel état était votre bourreau (_nouveau haussement de sourcils_) à l'idée que son supérieur puisse apprendre qu'il vous avait fouetté sans autorisation. Les gardes vivent dans la terreur de sa venue et même les chefs de section ne sont pas à l'aise à la mention de son nom. Un certain nombre d'histoires toutes plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres courent à son sujet. Il aurait des pouvoirs magiques, il aurait passé un pacte avec le diable, j'en passe et des meilleures. Les faits avérés sont les suivants : tous les prisonniers, sans exception, qui ont cherché à s'évader ont été arrêtés, torturés et mis à mort avant même d'avoir pu mettre leur plan à exécution. Les gardes, médecins ou chefs de section qui s'étaient laissés corrompre n'ont pas mieux fini. Beaucoup d'Orions y voient le signe d'un pouvoir quasiment divin et ils seraient prêts à n'importe quoi pour plaire à leur chef.

\- Vous l'avez vu ? s'enquit Spock.

\- Je l'ai vu, confirma Bones, les dents serrées au souvenir de leur entrevue. Il descend dans la mine une fois tous les six jours pour une inspection générale. C'est un petit Orion à la peau sombre, qui ne paye pas de mine, sans parler de l'odeur tenace d'ail et de parfum qu'il traîne dans son sillage, mais il y a en effet un je ne sais quoi de glaçant dans son attitude. Il m'a posé une question à propos d'un malade, une autre à propos d'un blessé, et n'a à aucun moment paru incommodé par les insultes que je lui ai lancées.

Spock se redressa à demi sur un coude et se retourna pour fixer le médecin.

\- Vous l'avez _insulté_ ?

Ce fut au tour de McCoy de hausser les épaules.

\- Vous commencez à me connaître. J'insulte tout le monde, c'est mon passe-temps favori.

\- Ne prenez pas ce genre de risque, docteur. Nous devons mettre en commun nos facultés pour quitter cet endroit, pas nous mettre inutilement en danger.

En toute autre circonstance, le médecin aurait réagi au quart de tour et lancé à son interlocuteur « c'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité », ou tout autre proverbe incompréhensible pour le Vulcain, mais la vision qu'il avait sous les yeux de la peau brûlée par le cuir, de la chair à vif, lui ôtait l'envie d'un duel verbal avec le premier officier.

\- Comment expliquez-vous l'échec de toutes les tentatives d'évasion ? reprit Spock.

\- Des espions ? suggéra le médecin.

\- Probablement. Dans ce cas, nous ne devons nous fier qu'à nous-mêmes, conclut le Vulcain, impassible comme à son habitude. Avez-vous une idée de la manière dont la mine est organisée ?

McCoy secoua négativement la tête, luttant contre le découragement qui s'emparait de lui. Comment pouvaient-ils, à trois contre cent, espérer quitter cet endroit alors qu'ils n'en connaissaient strictement rien ?

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de me balader, si tel était le sens de votre question. Je dors dans une petite pièce juste à côté de celle-ci.

\- Ne partagez-vous pas une chambre avec les autres médecins ?

\- Non. Je crois qu'ils veulent éviter au maximum toute communication entre nous. Un garde est toujours présent lorsque j'examine les patients.

\- Il nous faut absolument découvrir où se trouvent les navettes. J'ai entendu deux chefs de section mentionner un hangar situé au premier sous-sol. Elles ne sont donc pas à la surface de la planète. Il semblerait que l'une d'entre elles au moins possède une capacité de vitesse de distorsion 5.

Cette assertion était tellement surprenante que le médecin cessa un instant de nettoyer les plaies de son patient.

\- Quoi ? Mais la distorsion 5 est réservée aux vaisseaux de la flotte !

\- Le problème n'est pas là, docteur. La seule question pertinente est la suivante : parviendrons-nous à voler une de ces navettes et à neutraliser les autres pour nous enfuir ? Pour cela, nous devons connaître leur nombre exact ainsi que leurs vitesses respectives.

McCoy hocha la tête. Oui, bien sûr, ce discours était logique. Mais comment parvenir à trouver de telles informations ? Et même si, par un extraordinaire concours de circonstances, il parvenait à se renseigner…

\- Spock, je vous ai dit qu'ils ne me laissent jamais tout seul avec un patient ! C'est déjà un miracle que j'aie réussi à éloigner le garde quelques minutes, mais ça ne se reproduira pas.

De nouveau, le premier officier se retourna vers son interlocuteur, obligeant ce dernier à interrompre ses soins.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que vous n'êtes pas très à l'aise avec tout ce qui concerne la télépathie et les pouvoirs extra-sensoriels, et sachez que si je n'y étais pas absolument contraint par l'urgence de notre situation, je ne vous proposerais pas de…

Le médecin lui coupa la parole avec une brusquerie qu'il regretta par la suite :

\- C'est bien vous que j'ai entendu dans mon esprit tout à l'heure ?

Il vit les muscles du Vulcain se crisper.

\- Affirmatif. Je vous prie de m'excuser pour cette intrusion.

McCoy demeura un instant interdit. C'était la première fois en neuf mois que Spock s'excusait auprès de lui. Voyant sa perplexité, le Vulcain jugea bon de se fendre d'une explication :

\- La télépathie n'est pas prise à la légère par mon peuple et nécessite le consentement des deux personnes concernées. Je n'ai pas…

Spock s'interrompit – autre fait remarquable, que le médecin interpréta comme la manifestation d'un trouble ou d'un embarras qu'il ne savait exprimer – et détourna le regard. Bones décida de passer outre. Ainsi que l'avait fait remarquer son compagnon d'infortune, ils avaient plus urgent à faire et à se dire.

\- Vous croyez que je pourrais vous… vous passer des informations de la même façon ?

\- Le contact peau à peau permet en effet de « passer des informations », ainsi que vous le formulez. Il ne s'agit pas à proprement parler d'une fusion mentale, qui n'a à ce jour jamais été tentée sur un être humain.

McCoy comprit que Spock, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, cherchait à s'assurer lui-même de la légitimité du procédé – à _se rassurer_, aurait-il dit si Spock avait été humain. Il décida d'accélérer le processus.

\- L'heure n'est pas aux délicatesses. Ainsi que vous me l'avez très justement fait remarquer, le temps presse. Considérez que vous avez mon consentement, maintenant et pour tous les cas urgents qui se présenteront dans l'avenir. N'hésitez jamais à le faire, surtout pour sauver Jim ou un autre membre de l'équipage. A présent, expliquez-moi comment ça fonctionne et ce que je devrai faire.

Le Vulcain plissa les paupières, ce que Bones interpréta comme un signe d'étonnement. Il devait estimer que son interlocuteur prenait un peu trop à la légère des questions qui étaient probablement vitales pour un télépathe. Cependant, il ne formula pas ses questions à voix haute et se contenta de répondre :

\- Il vous suffit de placer à l'avant de votre esprit les informations que vous souhaitez me transmettre et je les percevrai. Je vous assure que je ne chercherai pas à « voir » quoi que ce soit d'autre.

McCoy hocha la tête et posa un doigt sur le bras nu de Spock.

\- Dites-moi à quoi je pense.

Le Vulcain tressaillit et ses mâchoires se crispèrent.

\- A Jim, dit-il d'une voix qui parut changée au médecin.

Ce dernier retira vivement son doigt.

\- Ça vous fait mal ? demanda-t-il, se sentant coupable de ne pas avoir pris davantage au sérieux les hésitations de son coéquipier.

Spock hésita un instant avant d'articuler, sans intonation particulière :

\- La sensation n'est pas agréable, mais elle demeure tout à fait supportable. Je pense que nous devons…

A ce moment, la porte de « l'infirmerie » s'ouvrit, et l'apparition du garde qui l'avait fouetté une demi-heure auparavant réduisit Spock au silence. L'Orion tenait dans sa main une seringue.

\- De la bicaridine, haleta-t-il.

McCoy lui arracha l'hypospray des mains et l'enfonça dans l'épaule la moins meurtrie de son patient.

\- Ça va aller ? demanda le garde avec une inquiétude non feinte – après tout, ce gars-là craignait pour son poste et probablement pour sa vie.

Le médecin haussa les épaules et arbora un air indifférent.

\- C'est solide, un Vulcain. Mais quand même, allez-y mollo, et amenez-le-moi tous les jours pour que je change ses pansements et que je vérifie que tout va bien. Il y a toujours un risque d'hémorragie interne, expliqua-t-il en priant pour que les connaissances de son interlocuteur en médecine s'arrête aux antidouleurs.

Fort heureusement, c'était le cas. Le garde hocha la tête.

\- Et… je peux le renvoyer au travail tout de suite ?

Si la main de Spock, qui prenait appui sur le bord du lit pour se redresser, ne s'était pas posée, comme par hasard, sur celle de McCoy à ce moment, il y a fort à parier que ce dernier aurait commencé à hurler sur son interlocuteur.

_Je peux travailler. Faites-vous un allié de ce garde._

Il fallut au médecin en chef un effort surhumain pour répondre calmement tout en s'efforçant de ne pas penser à la chose sanguinolente qu'était devenu le dos de Spock à cause de cet ersatz d'humanoïde qui lui demandait sur un ton parfaitement normal s'il pouvait renvoyer au _travail_ (un terme parfaitement inapproprié pour désigner ce que faisaient les esclaves à longueur de journée) celui qu'il aurait très bien pu fouetter à mort.

\- Mettez-le à la préparation du repas ce matin, dit-il entre ses dents serrées. Et n'oubliez pas de me l'amener demain pour un contrôle.

Spock s'autorisa un léger signe de tête à l'intention du médecin, comme pour l'encourager, ou le réconforter, ou le remercier, alors qu'il quittait la pièce en compagnie de l'Orion. McCoy, incapable de lui répondre de quelque manière que ce fût, regarda la porte se refermer derrière eux et se passa les mains sur le visage.

Comment allait-il réussir à effectuer la mission dont Spock l'avait chargé ? Bien évidemment, en tant que médecin, il disposait de plus de liberté que les esclaves qui travaillaient au fond de la mine, mais il n'en était pas moins prisonnier. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où se trouvaient les navettes, pas plus que de l'organisation interne de la mine. Les sept derniers jours, il les avait passés à rafistoler comme il avait pu, avec des moyens de fortune, des humanoïdes qui, quels qu'aient été leurs crimes éventuels, ne méritaient pas l'enfer que leur faisaient vivre les Orions jour après jour. Chaque soir, il s'effondrait sur son lit, épuisé et vaincu par l'angoisse. Même sa colère avait été rongée, petit à petit, par la fatigue physique et le désespoir.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à _essayer_.


	3. La réponse est peut-être 42

_En vous souhaitant, en ces temps troublés, tout le bonheur possible... bon confinement. Et merci, Christine, pour tes reviews._

_Le titre de ce chapitre est une référence au _Guide du voyageur intergalactique_. ll y aura aussi, plus loin, de probables références à Spartacus. (J'aime l'histoire romaine.)_

_Aux chapitres 4 et 5, petite virée sur l'_Enterprise_ et Antarès, pour voir comment s'en sortent Scotty et Uhura._

* * *

**Chapitre 3 – La réponse est (peut-être) quarante-deux**

Neuf jours.

Neuf jours auparavant, heure pour heure, minute pour minute, Spock buvait une gorgée du thé que venait de lui apporter dans sa chambre un jeune Antarien selon toute apparence nouveau dans le métier et désireux de bien faire. Une seconde plus tard à peine, il tombait à terre, incapable de maintenir son équilibre. La tasse qu'il tenait entre ses mains s'était brisée en mille morceaux à côté de son oreille gauche et il avait senti la fragrance épicée lui emplir les narines. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés d'eux-mêmes malgré la farouche résistance qu'il avait opposée à la probable drogue qui se trouvait dans le thé, et son corps avait refusé de répondre à ses ordres tandis qu'il s'efforçait de se redresser, d'atteindre son communicateur, de prévenir le capitaine.

Il n'avait cependant pas perdu connaissance et ses tympans étaient demeurés parfaitement fonctionnels. Il avait donc entendu la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, des pas résonner sur le sol, puis de larges mains l'avaient secoué, comme pour évaluer son temps de réaction, avant de le soulever de terre et de le déposer – pour autant qu'il avait pu en juger au toucher – sur un brancard. On l'avait ainsi sorti de la chambre et roulé sur quelques mètres dans le couloir de l'hôtel lorsqu'une voix familière avait retenti :

\- Eh, vous là-bas, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

La réponse, qui émanait de l'individu situé à sa droite, avait immédiatement fusé, dans un standard correct, mais teinté d'un accent indéfinissable :

\- Nous devons transporter ce patient à l'hôpital le plus proche.

\- Laissez-moi l'examiner, je suis son médecin !

\- C'est inutile. Il sera entre de bonnes mains.

Un léger silence s'était ensuivi, puis, de nouveau, la voix de McCoy, plus tendue, emplie de méfiance :

\- Oh. Oui, bien sûr. Eh bien, dans ce cas…

Un tir de phaseur. Un cri étranglé à gauche du brancard, le bruit d'un corps massif qui tombe à terre. Puis un nouveau tir, provenant d'assez loin, de l'autre extrémité du couloir.

Spock avait à ce moment éprouvé un sentiment tout humain : la frustration. Frustration de ne pas être en mesure de voir ce qui se passait autour de lui frustration de ne pas savoir ce qui était arrivé au docteur McCoy, qui s'était tu frustration de ne pouvoir bouger un muscle pour lui porter secours.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ? murmura alors une voix dans la langue commune d'Orion, que Spock maîtrisait à peu près.

\- Tu as entendu les ordres comme moi. Pas de témoins.

Le Vulcain fit un effort surhumain pour bouger, pour crier, pour agir. Son corps était une pierre, sa langue une pierre, ses paupières deux pierres…

\- Attends, un des médecins est mort l'autre jour, et celui-ci est un des meilleurs. Ça vaut peut-être le coup de l'emmener avec nous ? Garup apprécierait peut-être qu'on lui offre un remplaçant en bonus.

Le silence qui suivit dura 5,29 secondes, mais il parut à Spock beaucoup plus long.

\- Entendu, on l'embarque. Taakid !

Un nom orion, nota Spock qui ne put se défendre d'une légère pointe de soulagement en constatant que ses ravisseurs n'allaient pas tuer le médecin en chef dans l'immédiat.

\- Chef ? demanda une troisième voix, plus lointaine.

\- Où avez-vous mis le capitaine ?

\- Dans la navette.

\- Bon, occupe-toi de celui-là, ordonna de nouveau l'Orion qui semblait commander le petit groupe, en assénant une légère claque sur l'épaule du Vulcain. Je me charge du médecin. Toi, ramasse Japoo et ranime-le ! Dans trois minutes, nous sommes partis.

\- A vos ordres !

Le brancard s'ébranla de nouveau, pendant que son occupant tournait et retournait dans sa tête une phrase d'apparence anodine, mais qui changeait toute la situation.

_Où avez-vous mis le capitaine ?_

La réponse lui avait été donnée lorsqu'il avait émergé du brouillard comateux enveloppant ses cinq sens (il avait fini par perdre l'ouïe et s'évanouir presque complètement) pour constater qu'il se trouvait dans une pièce sans fenêtres, éclairée par la lumière blafarde de lampes électriques, les pieds entravés l'un à l'autre à l'aide d'une chaîne relativement courte. A côté de lui, sur un matelas, était étendu son supérieur. On leur avait aboyé dans un standard guttural quelques ordres simples, et une heure plus tard, Spock commençait à creuser la roche au niveau –8 de la mine. Kirk était resté plusieurs étages plus haut. Ils n'avaient pas pu échanger un mot depuis lors.

Chaque jour, Spock repassait dans son esprit, et à plusieurs reprises, les événements qui s'étaient succédés et qui les avaient conduits ici, espérant toujours découvrir un nouvel indice relatif à leur position dans l'univers, mais il était illogique de répéter un processus et d'en attendre un résultat différent : les souvenirs du Vulcain n'offraient nulle aspérité à laquelle se raccrocher et demeuraient inexorablement lisses. Une fois sur la navette orion, il avait basculé dans une sorte de transe semi-consciente qui lui avait permis de conserver la perception du temps, mais leurs ravisseurs s'étaient tus, ou les avaient laissés seuls, et le premier officier n'avait rien pu tirer de leur relativement bref voyage (seulement 8,60 heures standard, mais à quelle vitesse ? il l'ignorait et ne pouvait donc rien en déduire sur la distance les séparant à présent d'Antarès).

Depuis neuf jours, la seule chose qu'il considérait comme positive était l'interaction qu'il avait pu avoir huit heures auparavant avec le docteur McCoy. Tout d'abord, leur échange lui avait permis de constater que le médecin en chef se portait bien. Du moins, aussi bien que la situation le permettait. Durant ces neuf jours, Spock avait redouté, ne voyant le praticien nulle part dans la mine, que le chasseur d'esclaves qui les avait enlevés n'eût changé d'avis sur l'utilité d'un nouveau médecin. Ensuite – deuxième point positif –, le garde qui avait circonvenu aux ordres en assénant au premier officier plus de dix coups de fouet sans autorisation – un certain Namosh, pas plus cruel qu'un autre mais certainement pas plus intelligent – avait à présent une dette envers le médecin. Non que son sens de l'honneur entrât en jeu (Spock n'était pas certain que l'Orion eût de l'honneur ne fût-ce qu'une compréhension même vague), mais il était évident que Garup le terrifiait. Pour que McCoy continuât à se taire, il consentirait à de menues infractions.

Etonnamment, le premier officier se rendait compte qu'il avait en McCoy une confiance totale. Il était certain que le médecin parviendrait à obtenir de l'Orion ce qu'il désirait et qu'il aurait des informations utiles à lui transmettre la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient.

Lorsque retentit la sonnerie qui signifiait aux esclaves la fin du travail de la journée, Spock retint un soupir de soulagement. Malgré les soins efficaces prodigués par le médecin et la matinée reposante qu'il avait passée aux cuisines, nombre des plaies de son dos s'étaient rouvertes durant l'après-midi. Il se força à ignorer la douleur : il eût été illogique de se plaindre, puisqu'il avait délibérément choisi de s'opposer, dans un mouvement calculé en même temps que parfaitement spontané (une contradiction qu'il ne parvenait pas à résoudre), à ceux qui le rabaissaient.

Cette action avait porté ses fruits : enfin, il allait pouvoir communiquer avec James Kirk.

Et le capitaine, il en était certain, aurait un plan.

A peine Spock s'était-il placé au garde-à-vous, dans un réflexe militaire qu'il n'avait pas voulu abandonner malgré la situation, que Namosh le sortit (pas trop violemment) du rang et l'emmena séance tenante au quartier des « fortes têtes », où un autre garde lui tendit de fort mauvaise grâce un vêtement noir informe et sale, mais relativement chaud, pour remplacer sa tunique en lambeaux.

Par un coup de chance (bien évidemment, en bon Vulcain, le commandant Spock ne croyait pas à la chance, mais il acceptait l'idée que le hasard l'avait bien servi), il fut attaché à moins de trois mètres de son supérieur hiérarchique, qui, durant tout le temps que dura l'opération, le fixa avec une intensité dérangeante, la mâchoire crispée, mais sans un mot. Entre eux se trouvaient deux prisonniers – un Caitien au pelage tigré et un Efrosien aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux d'un bleu délavé – qui demeurèrent immobiles et silencieux lorsque les gardes quittèrent enfin la salle, sans toucher à leur gamelle emplie d'un ragoût tiède et insipide, comme pour laisser poliment la parole aux deux officiers qui venaient de se retrouver.

\- Comment allez-vous, Spock ? demanda à voix basse le capitaine, tandis que ses yeux semblaient chercher les marques du châtiment que son premier officier s'était vu administré le matin.

\- Je suis fonctionnel, capitaine, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Dans la pièce, à l'exception des prisonniers qui se trouvaient entre eux, tout le monde avait détourné le regard et commencé à manger, comme pour leur laisser un semblant d'intimité.

\- Ce que vous avez fait était totalement stupide, siffla Kirk.

\- Pas plus que de porter secours à l'homme que vous avez pris sous votre protection, fit remarquer Spock avec son habituelle neutralité.

\- Pour le bien que ça lui a fait…

\- Hé, cap'tain, on t'a déjà dit que ça sert à rien de remâcher tout ça, fit remarquer l'Efrosien dans un standard approximatif.

\- Je le connaissais, se contenta de répondre Kirk.

Son voisin de chaînes haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste.

\- Eh oui. Nous aussi, on le connaissait. C'était un bon gars. Mais il n'est plus là. C'est la loi ici : un jour tu es là, le lendemain tu n'y es plus.

Spock étudia rapidement les visages qui les entouraient. La pièce contenait quarante-deux prisonniers, de quatorze espèces différentes, et dans les yeux de chacun d'entre eux, il put lire sans difficulté le combat plus ou moins avancé de la rébellion et de la résignation. Il ne demanda pas ce qui était arrivé à l'homme dont parlait le capitaine. Une telle question n'était pas nécessaire.

L'impossibilité où se trouvait le Vulcain de dire clairement à son supérieur que le docteur McCoy était dans la mine le plongeait dans une hésitation rare chez lui. Quelle que fût la solidarité qui semblait, d'une certaine façon, régner dans le carré des « fortes têtes », il n'était certainement pas opportun que leurs compagnons de cellule apprissent quoi que ce soit sur leurs liens avec l'un des médecins de la base. Du coin de l'œil, Spock crut apercevoir un petit groupe de trois esclaves qui paraissaient tendre l'oreille pour mieux entendre leur conversation, pourtant inévitablement publique. Qu'il s'agît d'espions à la solde de Garup ou bien de pauvres prisonniers espérant pouvoir vendre leurs semblables pour un traitement de faveur, Kirk et Spock devaient dans tous les cas se montrer prudents.

\- Capitaine, reprit-il en baissant instinctivement la voix et en se penchant légèrement vers son interlocuteur, et donc vers le Caitien qui se trouvait à sa gauche immédiate, qu'avez-vous appris sur cet endroit ? Savez-vous où nous nous trouvons ?

Lui-même, enfermé avec des Romuliens peu désireux de lui parler, n'avait réussi à obtenir aucune information de la part de ses codétenus. Il devait avouer que la mine renfrognée en même temps qu'épuisée de ses compagnons de cellule ne l'avaient guère incité à leur poser des questions.

Ce fut cette fois un Andorien relativement âgé, dont une des antennes avait été arrachée, assis contre le mur adjacent à celui auquel étaient enchaînés les deux humains, qui répondit à la place du capitaine :

\- Nous ne savons pas où nous sommes, Vulcain, dit-il tranquillement, sans la moindre trace de mépris dans la voix lorsqu'il prononça le mot « Vulcain » – le nom de l'espèce était probablement une manière courante de s'interpeller dans cet espace où ils étaient tous forcés de cohabiter. Personne n'en a la moindre idée. Nous avons tous été drogués avant d'être emmenés ici.

Spock remercia d'un signe de tête son interlocuteur impromptu et se retourna vers Kirk, surpris du silence de ce dernier. Il ne put s'empêcher d'évaluer, non sans un certain malaise, le nombre de kilos qu'avait perdu le capitaine en neuf jours seulement : approximativement 3,45. Les privations et, surtout, la fatigue, avaient légèrement creusé les joues, tracé des cernes sous les yeux, amené, au coin de la bouche et autour des paupières, des rides qui n'étaient pas là deux semaines auparavant…

Il ne regretta pas de ne pouvoir communiquer télépathiquement à distance, car les regrets sont toujours inutiles et vains, mais il était certain que connaître les pensées de son supérieur à ce moment précis lui aurait été d'une grande aide.

\- Capitaine ? insista-t-il.

\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir entraîné là-dedans, murmura Jim d'une voix si basse que même le Vulcain l'entendit à peine.

\- Il est illogique de penser que vous m'ayez _entraîné_ dans quoi que ce soit. J'ai moi aussi été drogué sur Antarès et ma présence ici n'est nullement due à votre propre kidnapping. Nos ravisseurs avaient l'intention de nous enlever tous deux.

La pensée de McCoy se présenta à son esprit, mais il la rejeta. L'idée que le médecin se trouvait, tout comme eux, prisonnier, pour la seule et unique raison qu'il avait cherché à le défendre, _lui_, et non pas le capitaine, l'embarrassait quelque peu.

Kirk haussa les épaules, comme si la distinction établie par le premier officier était de trop peu d'importance pour être notée. Cette absence quasi-totale de réaction de la part d'un homme qui ne jurait que par l'action déconcertait Spock, et l'inquiétait aussi quelque peu.

\- Ton cap'tain est fatigué, intervint l'Efrosien de sa voix rauque et grave. Faut pas le harceler de questions. Demande-nous à nous, si tu veux savoir quelque chose. On est là depuis plus longtemps.

Le Vulcain acquiesça lentement. L'idée de devoir nécessairement exposer à leurs compagnons d'infortune des pensées qu'il n'aurait souhaiter partager qu'avec Jim le préoccupait, mais comment communiquer de manière plus discrète ? N'importe qui ici pouvait être un espion à la solde de Garup – n'importe qui, sauf Kirk. Il devait donc réserver à lui, et à lui seul, ses découvertes. Ce qui était impossible. L'impasse dans laquelle il se trouvait semblait n'avoir aucune alternative.

Il choisit de se faire de ces prisonniers des alliés provisoires dont il ne pouvait se passer pour l'instant.

\- Si vous ignorez tous où nous nous trouvons, savez-vous au moins pour quelle raison nous avons été conduits de force jusqu'ici ? Je ne parle pas de la raison évidente, qui était de faire de nous des esclaves. Ma question porte plutôt sur le point suivant : pourquoi _nous_ précisément ?

Le vieil Andorien eut un presque sourire qui dévoila une dentition quasiment inexistante, tandis que plusieurs autres esclaves échangeaient entre eux des mimiques probablement significatives. Kirk releva la tête et Spock se sentit stupidement soulagé de voir briller au fond de ses yeux le reflet de l'ancienne flamme qui y brûlait naguère.

\- Eh bien, on dirait que les membre de Starfleet, humains ou Vulcains, ont oublié d'être bêtes. Votre capitaine a posé exactement la même question en arrivant ici. Pour ma part, cela va bientôt faire un an que je suis attaché à ces chaînes. J'ai eu le temps de me faire mes propres convictions : nous ne sommes pas dans une simple mine emplie d'esclaves _lambda_.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Il veut dire, l'interrompit un jeune Romulien qui parlait vite et fort, que tous, tant que nous sommes, ne sommes pas n'importe qui. Nous sommes relativement connus et influents sur notre monde natal ou une de ses colonies. Pour faire simple, nous n'avons certainement pas été pris au hasard.

Le premier officier s'autorisa un léger temps de réflexion. Les implications de cette découverte, qui par ailleurs ne l'étonnait pas outre mesure, n'étaient pas sans conséquences. Puis il parcourut du regard la salle, et sous les visages hâves, les vêtements crasseux et déchirés, les cheveux grouillants de vermine, il reconnut, sous une forme ou sous une autre, l'autorité, la force, la sagesse, l'intelligence, l'habitude du commandement.

L'Andorien reprit la parole :

\- Je me nomme Talin. Dans une autre vie, j'étais un avocat important qui prenait souvent la défense de prisonniers politiques arrêtés plus ou moins arbitrairement. Romek (il désigna un petit Rannien qui, blotti dans un coin, enroulé dans une couverture, méditait ou dormait après avoir terminé le semblant de repas qui leur avait été servi) est un ingénieur talentueux qui a fait il y a six mois une très importante découverte, que jalousaient plusieurs de ses collègues.

\- Je faisais partie du plus puissant parti d'opposition au régime en place sur Centaurus, enchaîna un alien aux membres longs et fins, non loin de l'Andorien.

\- Je dirigeais un complexe hydroponique important sur Alpha III, déclara un humain aux longs cheveux roux, d'une maigreur alarmante.

Plusieurs autres prisonniers prirent la parole pour raconter leur histoire, que Spock écouta avec une attention soutenue. Lorsque le silence retomba, il acquiesça pensivement. Le raisonnement derrière les faits lui déplaisait, mais force était d'admettre qu'un schéma commençait très nettement à se dessiner. Il remercia poliment ses interlocuteurs avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Kirk, dont les épaules s'étaient affaissées durant ces discours.

\- Capitaine, demanda-t-il sans trop de tact, qui aurait intérêt à vous voir disparaître ?

Kirk eut un petit rire désabusé, mais ne répondit rien.

\- Cap'tain, dit l'Efrosien en lui envoyant un petit coup de coude dans le bras, ton officier n'est pas bête. Il a raison de poser la question.

L'alien ajouta plus bas :

\- Comme ça, quand on sortira d'ici, on saura à qui il faudra faire sa fête, tu comprends ?

Spock ne sut s'il devait se réjouir de constater que tout le monde au sein de cette assemblée hétéroclite n'était pas passé du côté de la résignation, ou bien immédiatement ranger l'Efrosien dans le camp des possibles espions à la solde de Garup, prêchant le faux pour savoir le vrai.

Il s'agissait de l'une de ces situations où, en toute autre circonstance, il se serait totalement reposé sur Jim pour lire l'honnêteté sur les visages et déceler sous le vernis de la voix les intonations hypocrites. En tant qu'humain, le capitaine était particulièrement doué pour ce genre de chose. En tant que Vulcain, lui-même partait avec un handicap certain.

\- Oui, je comprends, Ell, soupira Kirk. Mais je n'ai pas la réponse à cette question. Beaucoup de gens m'ont jalousé lorsque j'ai reçu l'_Enterprise_, mais de là à penser que…

Il s'interrompit et poussa un nouveau soupir avant de relever la tête vers son premier officier.

\- Je pourrais vous retourner la question, Spock : qui aurait intérêt à _vous_ voir disparaître ?

Le Vulcain sentit tous les regards se poser sur lui. Il décida de rentrer dans le jeu de son supérieur et de consacrer quelques secondes à répondre à cette question. Il avait tout intérêt à s'intégrer autant que possible dans ce groupe de prisonniers qui venaient des quatre coins de la galaxie, et parmi lesquels Kirk semblait s'être fait tout naturellement une place – une autre chose pour laquelle il était particulièrement doué, et pour laquelle Spock l'était particulièrement peu.

\- Quelqu'un qui briguerait le poste de premier officier ou d'officier scientifique sur l'_Enterprise_ pourrait souhaiter mon éviction. Je pourrais également avoir été victime d'une vengeance, due à une injustice que j'aurais perpétrée au sein d'une de mes équipes. Et, bien évidemment, on ne peut totalement récuser l'hypothèse d'une attaque purement spéciste.

Conscient du regard atterré de son supérieur posé sur lui, il se tut.

\- Vous parlez sérieusement ? demanda Kirk, visiblement choqué.

\- Toujours, capitaine.

\- Spock, on n'envoie pas au fond d'une mine quelqu'un parce qu'il a été dur envers un subalterne, ou… ou pour des raisons ethniques !

\- Vraiment ? demanda le Vulcain en levant un sourcil.

\- Cap'tain, écoute ton officier, il a raison, intervint alors Ell, l'Efrosien, qui jouait visiblement dans cette assemblée un rôle délicat, celui de reprendre les opinions des uns et des autres pour les exprimer à voix haute et en faire profiter tout le monde. Bien sûr qu'il y a des tas de gens capables de t'envoyer au trou parce que tu ne leur ressembles pas !

Les épaules de Kirk s'affaissèrent de nouveau. Ce manque de réaction de sa part, qui touchait presque à l'apathie, avait quelque chose de… préoccupant, conclut Spock. Physiquement, bien que visiblement mal nourri et fatigué (et en proie à une violente migraine, si l'on en jugeait par la fréquence à laquelle il portait sa main à sa tempe), le capitaine semblait bien se porter, mais le premier officier n'aurait pu en dire autant de son esprit.

Il aurait aimé s'y connaître en psychologie. Il aurait aimé que le docteur McCoy fût à ses côtés pour le conseiller. Il aurait aimé que sa moitié humaine trouve les bons mots.

Il se contenta de rappeler à son supérieur quel était son rôle.

\- Puis-je me permettre de vous faire respectueusement remarquer que, même ici, vous restez capitaine de l'_Enterprise _?

Kirk le dévisagea avec incrédulité.

\- Vous plaisantez ?

\- Jamais, répondit Spock sèchement. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que ce n'est ni l'habit ni le vaisseau qui fait l'homme. Voyez cette situation comme… un nouveau Kobayashi Maru, qu'il nous appartient de résoudre avec la même ingéniosité dont vous avez fait preuve la première fois.

Le Vulcain avait hésité à employer le pronom « nous », mais il s'agissait visiblement de la bonne chose à dire, car le capitaine se redressa légèrement et fit de son mieux pour effacer de ses traits les marques amères qui s'y étaient déposées.

\- Le Kobaya-quoi ? ponctua Ell. J'ai rien compris à ce que tu as dit !

Si la solidarité dans cette pièce allait probablement s'avérer être un atout majeur pour la suite de leurs projets (en pariant sur l'absence de traîtres, quarante-deux esclaves intelligents, déterminés et prêts à unir leurs forces pouvaient se révolter intelligemment et peut-être parvenir à quitter les lieux), l'absence totale d'intimité paraissait plus problématique au premier officier. Avec les Romuliens, au moins, il n'avait pas eu ce problème.


	4. Changement de cap

_Et voici la suite, avec un changement non seulement de cap, mais de capitaine (oui le jeu de mots est de mon copain évidemment), et aussi de lieu : retour sur l'_Enterprise_ ! Ce qui partait comme une histoire purement H/C, avec - une fois n'est pas coutume - James T. Kirk dans le rôle de la victime a basculé en une sorte d'enquête policière pour découvrir qui est responsable de l'enlèvement des trois zozos. Christine, merci pour ta review et ton hypothèse. Il y aura peut-être quelques pistes qui la confirmeront (ou non) dans ce nouveau chapitre... Donc je maintiens le côté H/C pour Kirk, Spock et McCoy mais il y aura un deuxième versant, avec Scotty et Uhura en personnages principaux, plus centré sur l'investigation._

_La plupart des personnages apparaissant dans ce chapitre sont inventés car je n'ai pas trouvé au sein de l'équipage connu, ou des membres de Starfleet, les profils que je voulais. Seuls Marcus, Giotto et Palmer font partie du canon._

_Je profite de ce nouveau chapitre pour remercier OldGirl pour la magnifique couverture qu'elle m'a faite pour cette histoire !_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Changement de cap**

\- Neuf jours, lieutenant-commandant Scott ! Cela fait _neuf jours_ que votre capitaine est porté disparu !

\- Ainsi que le premier officier et le médecin en chef de l'_Enterprise_, compléta calmement l'interpellé. Figurez-vous que je suis au courant, amiral.

L'ingénieur en chef sentit les regards de tous les officiers présents sur la passerelle se poser sur lui avec une sorte d'admiration horrifiée. Les huiles du haut commandement ne l'impressionnaient pas. Il servait Starfleet depuis plus de vingt ans et avait vu défiler des commodores et des amiraux, certains plus autoritaires ou lunatiques que d'autres, et presque tous éloignés depuis si longtemps de la réalité du terrain qu'ils ne pouvaient plus comprendre la logique interne selon laquelle fonctionnait un vaisseau. Ils ne pouvaient le révoquer ou le rétrograder qu'en cas de faute professionnelle, et s'il savait pertinemment qu'il en avait commis deux durant la semaine précédente, il les avait si habilement camouflées, avec l'aide des lieutenants Uhura et Sulu et de Miss Chapel, qu'il doutait fortement de la capacité de l'amiral Marcus à déceler ses mensonges.

\- Monsieur Scott, reprit l'amiral d'un ton glacial qui indiquait que le susnommé venait de se faire un nouvel ennemi, voilà trois jours déjà que le capitaine Strand vous attend sur Antarès. Vous imaginez bien que nous ne pouvons laisser un vaisseau tel que l'_Enterprise_ sans capitaine !

Scotty entendit Sulu marmonner « L'_Enterprise_ a déjà un capitaine, merci ! » et choisit de répondre plus diplomatiquement :

\- Monsieur, ainsi que je l'ai déjà expliqué dans mon dernier rapport, un dysfonctionnement malencontreux du système de communications du vaisseau nous a empêché de recevoir les ordres de Starfleet la semaine dernière. Soyez assuré que, sans cette avarie, nous aurions bien évidemment obéi immédiatement.

Il se demanda si son ton avait été suffisamment neutre ou si le regard méfiant de son interlocuteur signifiait qu'il en avait percé à jour l'ironie.

\- Monsieur, intervint le capitaine Strand, qui, depuis le début de l'entretien, avait gardé le silence, ne leur en veuillez pas trop. Le capitaine Kirk est un homme qui suscite la loyauté et l'admiration de son équipage. Il me semble parfaitement normal, et tout à l'honneur des officiers de l'_Enterprise_, qu'ils se soient lancés à sa recherche sitôt qu'ils ont cru trouver une piste susceptible de les mener à lui.

L'ingénieur en chef jeta vers Strand un coup d'œil rapide qui confirma la bonne impression qu'il s'était faite de lui en le rencontrant un quart d'heure auparavant sur la plate-forme de téléportation. C'était un homme de haute taille, massif, qui paraissait taillé dans le roc, aux cheveux oscillant entre le gris et le roux, aux yeux verts et au regard pénétrant. Le long de sa main gauche courait une cicatrice violette qui s'achevait à l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver son pouce, arraché des années auparavant durant une mission particulièrement dangereuse sur Xalos VI, dont peu de membres de l'équipe au sol étaient revenus vivants. Scotty ne connaissait pas personnellement leur nouveau capitaine, mais avait entendu parler de son courage et de ses capacités. Il était satisfait que le haut commandement eût choisi Elliot Strand plutôt qu'un autre pour reprendre les commandes de l'_Enterprise_, et le fait qu'il prît la défense de l'équipage devant l'amiral ne fit que renforcer son impression première : il ferait sans aucun doute un bon commandant, ferme mais juste.

\- Certes, certes, dit Marcus, un peu calmé, tandis que le nouveau capitaine de l'_Enterprise_ s'installait à son poste, carrant ses larges épaules contre le haut dossier du fauteuil. Bien évidemment, si cette piste était réellement prometteuse… (son ton semblait indiquer qu'il était persuadé qu'il n'en était rien) et si le dysfonctionnement du système empêchait toute communication avec le haut commandement… nous pouvons comprendre que l'équipage, mené par vous-même, monsieur Scott, se soit quelque peu laissé distraire de sa mission en cours. Il me semble cependant que cette course-poursuite n'a rien donné ?

Scotty serra les poings. _Comme si tu ne le savais pas_, pensa-t-il en se forçant à demeurer calme.

\- Non, amiral, répondit-il. Le capitaine Kirk a disparu, comme vous le savez, à la date stellaire 2142,6, probablement durant la nuit. Les témoignages indiquent que le capitaine s'est retiré dans sa chambre d'hôtel vers 21h30. Personne ne l'en a vu ressortir.

L'ingénieur en chef choisit de passer sous silence le témoignage de la jeune Antarienne qui avait visiblement été la dernière à voir James Kirk avant sa disparition. Il doutait qu'elle soit complice de ses ravisseurs, mais rien ne devait être négligé dans l'enquête. C'était pour cette raison qu'Uhura, très à l'aise avec la population locale, était restée à terre, afin d'interroger le personnel de l'hôtel et les témoins éventuels.

\- Le lendemain matin, ne voyant apparaître ni le capitaine ni le commandant Spock (de même, Scotty se garda bien de révéler que c'était uniquement l'absence du Vulcain qui les avait alertés, Kirk ayant pour habitude de disparaître pendant des heures entières lorsque l'équipage était en permission), nous avons demandé au personnel de l'hôtel d'ouvrir leurs chambres respectives. Aucune trace de lutte n'était visible, à l'exception d'une tasse de thé brisée dans la chambre du commandant Spock. Une analyse poussée de cette boisson a révélé les traces d'un puissant neuroleptique. Le jeune Antarien qui l'avait servie nous a juré qu'il n'y était pour rien, et je ne le crois pas coupable. C'est alors qu'en voulant prévenir le docteur McCoy, nous avons constaté qu'il avait également disparu. Après une enquête menée par le service de sécurité du vaisseau, nous avons appris qu'un vaisseau klatchien **[1]**, qui aurait dû demeurer une semaine dans la région, avait précipitamment quitté la planète avec tout son équipage.

\- Mais cette piste ne s'est pas révélée fructueuse, fit remarquer (assez perfidement) Marcus, qui ne semblait pas affecté par la nouvelle de la perte de trois officiers supérieurs, mais davantage préoccupé par la loyauté de l'équipage à leur égard. En d'autres termes, vous vous êtes précipité sur un coup de tête, sans aucun résultat.

\- J'imagine que les choses peuvent être formulées ainsi, rétorqua Scotty, imitant malgré lui les intonations glaciales du premier officier.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de paraître froid devant son supérieur, mais essayait tout simplement de dissimuler son amertume aux yeux de l'amiral. En effet, ils avaient foncé tête baissée vers ce qui leur semblait l'unique piste valable. Scotty et Sulu, encore dans l'attente d'ordres officiels qui n'arrivaient pas, s'étaient rapidement concertés : il était encore temps de saboter le système de communications pour ne jamais recevoir lesdits ordres, et ainsi n'avoir rien à se reprocher. L'ingénieur en chef, pourtant très à cheval sur les procédures techniques et réticent à l'idée d'occasionner la moindre égratignure au vaisseau, n'avait pas balancé longtemps. Il était certain, et Sulu l'était également, que le capitaine Kirk, dont ils commençaient à connaître le caractère, en aurait fait autant pour n'importe lequel d'entre eux. Le lieutenant Uhura, mise dans la confidence, avait habilement apporté son concours dans le sabotage d'un outil qu'elle maniait tous les jours avec dextérité. Puis elle avait proposé de descendre sur Antarès et de se mêler à la population afin d'en apprendre davantage sur ce qui s'était passé au cas où la piste qu'ils suivaient se serait révélée décevante. Scotty lui avait bien évidemment donné sa bénédiction, sachant pertinemment qu'une femme telle qu'Uhura (soit dit sans offense) inciterait à bien plus de confidences qu'un groupe de militaires.

Le nouveau capitaine de l'_Enterprise_ avait donc calculé la trajectoire du vaisseau klatchien et exposé les faits à l'équipage (en passant sous silence le sabotage dont il s'était rendu coupable) avant de les embarquer dans une course-poursuite potentiellement dangereuse. Personne n'avait protesté ni manifesté son désir de demeurer sur Antarès. Rejoindre le vaisseau en fuite n'avait pas été très difficile, les Klatchiens ne disposant pas de la distorsion 8, mais cela avait tout de même nécessité plusieurs jours – et tout ça pour se rendre compte que les fuyards n'étaient autre que de vulgaires contrebandiers contraints de quitter la planète en catastrophe suite à une livraison qui avait mal tourné.

L'_Enterprise_, ruminant son échec et son inquiétude, revenait vers Antarès lorsque le lieutenant Uhura avait contacté (par une voie détournée et non par les canaux officiels malencontreusement inopérants) le capitaine provisoire : elle avait entendu parler d'un autre vaisseau en fuite, inconnu celui-ci, qui s'était mystérieusement posé dans le désert la veille de l'enlèvement des trois officiers et était reparti deux jours plus tard. Elle avait réussi à récupérer des coordonnées que Scotty, de nouveau plein d'espoir, s'était empressé de suivre. Ils avaient passé quatre jours à traquer une bande d'Orions qui n'avaient, eux non plus, strictement rien à voir avec la disparition du capitaine, du premier officier et du médecin en chef (l'un d'entre eux avait séduit une prêtresse d'Ikkil **[2]** et l'avait emmenée avec lui, de son plein gré). Ils s'étaient cependant sentis (à juste titre) agressés et avaient répondu par des tirs de phaseur à l'appel de l'_Enterprise_. Le temps pour les humains d'expliquer ce qu'ils cherchaient, pour les Orions de le comprendre et de les laisser fouiller leur vaisseau, une nouvelle journée s'était écoulée. Ils n'avaient pu faire autrement que de revenir vers Antarès, où les attendait déjà depuis trois jours le nouveau capitaine désigné par le haut commandement de Starfleet.

Le vaisseau était sans nouvelles d'Uhura depuis la veille.

\- Votre loyauté vous honore, reprit Marcus avec un peu plus de bienveillance, mais la recherche du capitaine Kirk n'est plus de votre ressort à présent. Une navette d'investigation mise en service par Starfleet va prendre le relais et s'occuper de ce problème. Quant à vous, monsieur Scott, vous êtes délivré de vos fonctions et devez reprendre votre poste d'ingénieur en chef. Le capitaine Strand va reprendre le commandement et mener à bien les missions que vous auriez dû poursuivre si vous aviez suivi la procédure standard.

\- Bien, monsieur.

Scotty savait très bien qu'il ne servait à rien d'essayer de discuter les ordres de Marcus. Il échangea un bref regard désolé avec Sulu. Ils avaient fait tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour venir en aide à leurs supérieurs. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus… n'est-ce-pas ? Une petite moue dubitative déforma un instants les traits du pilote et il haussa imperceptiblement les épaules avant de reprendre une expression parfaitement neutre. Strand, occupé à prendre congé de l'amiral, n'avait rien remarqué.

Le visage de Marcus disparut de l'écran et le nouveau capitaine de l'_Enterprise_ se tourna de nouveau vers l'ingénieur, le visage empreint d'une sympathie qui paraissait sincère.

\- Je suis désolé, monsieur Scott. Vous avez fait votre devoir, et même au-delà.

\- Le capitaine Kirk aurait fait la même chose pour n'importe lequel d'entre nous, monsieur. Nous nous devions au moins d'essayer et d'explorer l'unique piste que nous avions trouvée en attendant l'arrivée de la navette d'investigation de Starfleet.

Un fin sourire apparut sur les lèvres de son interlocuteur, indiquant qu'il n'était pas dupe de la « panne » subite (et bien commode lorsque l'on voulait esquiver les ordres) du système de communication.

\- Je vous assure que je vous comprends, reprit Strand. Vous l'ignorez peut-être, mais je connaissais très bien Jim Kirk. J'ai été son professeur pendant deux ans à l'Académie. Un jeune homme brillant en tous points. J'ai assisté à son troisième passage au test du Kobayashi Maru et je faisais partie de ceux qui ont admiré sans réserve l'ingéniosité dont il a fait preuve à cette occasion. J'ai par la suite suivi sa carrière avec intérêt et constaté qu'il n'a jamais cessé de contourner les ordres et les procédures. Nous avons besoin de plus d'hommes de cette trempe à Starfleet.

\- L'amiral Marcus ne semble pas vraiment se préoccuper des hommes que nous avons perdu, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer l'Ecossais.

La désinvolture avec laquelle son interlocuteur, depuis la Terre où il n'avait plus à se préoccuper des problèmes concrets rencontrés sur le terrain, avait traité la disparition de Jim avait choqué Scotty, et il entendait bien dire le fond de sa pensée à Strand, qui paraissait un capitaine honnête et intelligent. Ce dernier soupira et se passa une main sur le visage.

\- Lieutenant-commandant, il existe entre Kirk et Marcus une certaine… animosité personnelle qui a peut-être transparu dans le discours de l'amiral **[3]**, mais je vous assure qu'il a mis de côté ses sentiments et qu'il n'a pas lésiné sur les moyens pour retrouver vos officiers supérieurs.

L'ingénieur échangea un nouveau regard avec Sulu, accompagné d'un froncement de sourcil. Visiblement, le pilote ignorait tout autant que lui d'où provenait cette « animosité personnelle » entre les deux hommes.

Strand appuya d'une main ferme sur le bouton de communication qui ouvrait les haut-parleurs de tout le vaisseau et annonça d'une voix claire :

\- Je suis le capitaine Elliot Strand et j'ai été mandaté par Starfleet pour remplacer provisoirement – c'est du moins ce que nous espérons tous – le capitaine Kirk, pour qui j'ai beaucoup d'estime et de respect. Il n'appartient pas à l'_Enterprise_ de poursuivre les criminels responsables de la disparition de vos supérieurs, mais soyez assurés que le haut commandement de Starfleet a tout mis en œuvre pour retrouver le capitaine Kirk, le commandant Spock et le lieutenant-commandant McCoy. Afin que notre mission d'exploration puisse continuer, je me vois contraint de nommer des remplaçants aux postes qu'occupaient les deux officiers portés disparus.

Il fit une brève pause et reprit, un léger sourire audible dans sa voix, indiquant qu'il comprenait et pardonnait le comportement de l'équipage durant cette dernière semaine :

\- Durant ces trois derniers jours passés à terre dans l'attente du retour de l'_Enterprise_, j'ai eu tout le temps de consulter les dossiers de chacun d'entre vous, ainsi que les notes laissées à votre propos par vos officiers supérieurs. Il me semble difficile de concilier le poste de premier officier avec celui d'officier scientifique, et bien que je ne doute pas que le commandant Spock s'acquittait admirablement de cette double tâche, j'ai préféré revenir à une répartition plus traditionnelle. Aussi, le lieutenant Giotto, chef de la sécurité, est prié de se présenter aussi rapidement que possible sur la passerelle afin de recevoir ses nouveaux ordres en tant que premier officier de l'_Enterprise_.

Un murmure d'approbation parcourut la passerelle. Scotty lui-même acquiesça. Le choix était excellent : Giotto était un très bon officier, dévoué, intelligent et parfaitement capable d'assumer ces nouvelles responsabilités.

\- Pour ce qui est de la direction des opérations scientifiques au sein du vaisseau, au vu des notes prises par le commandant Spock, j'ai fini par arrêter mon choix sur le lieutenant Eva Manet.

Christine Chapel, qui avait manifestement décidé que reprendre l'habitude peu réglementaire du docteur McCoy de traîner sur la passerelle lorsqu'il n'était pas de service (et même parfois lorsqu'il l'était) serait lui rendre hommage, fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais ne commenta pas. Plusieurs autres officiers approuvèrent, les pilotes manifestèrent une indifférence polie. Scotty ne connaissait que peu le lieutenant Manet, mais elle semblait une femme efficace et intelligente Il aurait peut-être parié, si on lui avait posé la question, sur Kelowitz ou Masters **[4]**, tous deux tenus en haute estime par Spock, mais le choix de Strand ne l'étonnait pas outre mesure.

\- Enfin, il m'a fallu trouver un remplaçant pour le docteur McCoy, ce qui s'est avéré plus compliqué, aucun membre de l'équipage n'étant qualifié pour accéder au poste de médecin en chef. J'ai donc fait appel au lieutenant Liz Chang, qui servait précédemment sur l'_USS Republic_, pour prendre sa place.

L'ingénieur lança un regard en biais vers Chapel il se demandait comment l'infirmière allait prendre cette déclaration, mais elle demeura parfaitement impassible et se contenta d'un bref signe de tête signifiant qu'elle accusait réception du nom de sa nouvelle supérieure – qui lui était visiblement, tout comme à Scott, inconnu.

\- Je sais, conclut le capitaine, que vous êtes encore sous le choc de ce qui est arrivé. Je demeure cependant convaincu qu'il est de notre devoir de continuer la mission qui nous a été assignée. Que vous soyez déçus de ne pas avoir pu sauver votre capitaine, amers que l'on vous détourne de cette voie, je le comprends, mais soyez assurés que les services d'investigation de Starfleet ne resteront pas inactifs tandis que nous poursuivrons l'exploration de l'univers qui demeure, je vous le rappelle, votre but ultime.

Il attendit quelques instants, comme s'il voulait ajouter quelques mots, mais il se ravisa et coupa la communication avant de se retourner vers son prédécesseur.

\- J'espère, monsieur Scott, que vous n'avez pas été déçu de ne pas avoir été nommé premier officier, dit-il avec une politesse un peu embarrassée. Il m'a semblé qu'au vu des récentes avaries subies par le vaisseau, tout d'abord dans le système de communications, ensuite sur le pont n°13 suite aux tirs de phaseurs des Orions, vous auriez déjà beaucoup à faire à la tête de votre département…

\- Capitaine, ne vous inquiétez pas, le coupa Scotty avec cette franche brusquerie qui lui attirait généralement la sympathie de ses supérieurs. Vous ne pouviez pas faire un meilleur choix : Giotto est un homme d'expérience, sensé, efficace et intelligent. Moi, comme vous le dites, j'ai déjà beaucoup à faire à l'ingénierie, et puis, pour tout vous avouer, commander aux hommes ne m'a jamais tenté.

Strand fronça les sourcils dans une mimique qui le fit vaguement ressembler à Spock.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-il. J'aurais cru tous les officiers supérieurs de Starfleet attiré par le pouvoir. Après tout, vous êtes troisième dans la chaîne du commandement.

Scotty haussa les épaules. Il avait déjà eu cette discussion avec Kirk, et, avant lui, avec les trois capitaines sous les ordres desquels il avait servi.

\- Pour ma part, je me suis engagé dans Starfleet pour relever des défis plus pratiques, plus concrets. Dites-moi de vous réparer un circuit endommagé en moins de cinq minutes, de régler l'équilibre entre matière et antimatière, de vous bricoler le réplicateur ou de programmer l'ordinateur de l'_Enterprise_, je suis votre homme. Pour ce qui est du commandement, je l'accepte lorsqu'il m'échoit, et je ne pense pas être plus mauvais qu'un autre dans ce domaine, mais je ne le recherche pas.

Le capitaine hocha la tête, visiblement impressionné.

\- J'en prends note, monsieur Scott. Voyons à présent les affaires courantes du vaiss…

Un sifflement provenant de la console où le lieutenant Elizabeth Palmer avait pris la place habituelle d'Uhura interrompit Strand. La jeune femme se retourna vers les deux hommes.

\- Un appel d'Antarès, monsieur, annonça-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil désespéré vers l'ingénieur en chef.

Scotty comprit immédiatement ce regard, qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : l'appel venait d'Uhura, qui, ignorant tout de l'arrivée récente de Strand sur le vaisseau, contactait l'_Enterprise_ pour leur faire part des progrès de son enquête.

Enquête qui avait été déclarée illégitime et illégale par le haut commandement de Starfleet.

\- Transmettez-le, lieutenant, ordonna Strand.

\- Monsieur Scott ?

La voix mélodieuse du lieutenant Uhura retentit sur la passerelle. Sulu et DeSalle, à leur poste de pilotage, se raidirent imperceptiblement. Il était évident que les prochains mots prononcés par la jeune femme trahiraient la raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait sur la planète.

L'ingénieur en chef se décida en une fraction de seconde. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire dépassait largement les bornes (et aurait probablement ravi le capitaine Kirk, s'il s'était trouvé ici pour le voir).

\- Capitaine, vous permettez ? s'exclama-t-il, coupant net Uhura et son probable compte-rendu. Lieutenant Uhura, ici le lieutenant-commandant Scott. J'espère que vous vous portez mieux et que nous aurons le plaisir de vous revoir à bord prochainement ?

Pris de court, il n'avait pas trouvé mieux pour couvrir les agissements de la jeune femme, et espérait qu'elle entrerait dans son jeu. Si elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il attendait d'elle, il y avait fort à parier qu'une série de questions déplaisantes pour elle autant que pour lui (après tout, en tant que capitaine provisoire de l'_Enterprise_, il était responsable de ses actes) s'ensuivrait. Ils avaient passé outre la procédure et circonvenu aux ordres. Uhura n'avait absolument rien à faire sur Antarès, où elle était restée en dehors de tout protocole et sans aucune légitimité. Un capitaine un peu pinailleur était en droit de la traîner en cour martiale pour mutinerie…

\- Lieutenant, déclara fort à propos le nouveau capitaine, je suis le capitaine Elliot Strand. Puis-je connaître la raison de votre appel ?

Un soupir de soulagement sortit de toutes les poitrines.

\- Capitaine, je vous prie d'excuser mon intrusion sur la passerelle, répondit la jeune femme de sa voix la plus charmeuse (qui, Scotty ne put s'empêcher de s'en rendre compte, ne demeura pas totalement sans effet sur Strand). Ayant appris que le vaisseau était de nouveau en orbite, je… venais aux nouvelles. Pardonnez-moi ce manquement à la hiérarchie, je voulais juste…

\- Vous êtes toute pardonnée, lieutenant Uhura, la coupa Strand. Malheureusement, nous n'avons toujours aucune nouvelle du capitaine Kirk – ni des deux autres officiers qui l'accompagnaient, ajouta-t-il comme s'il avait oublié Spock et McCoy. Puis-je savoir pour quelle raison vous vous trouvez sur Antarès ?

\- J'y suis en quarantaine, capitaine. Une mauvaise grippe particulièrement virulente.

Nouveau soupir, à peine plus discret, auquel Scotty se joignit. Il vit du coin de l'œil Chapel écrire à toute vitesse sur son PADD. Il aurait mis sa main à couper qu'elle était en train de rédiger un faux certificat médical permettant d'expliquer l'absence de la jeune femme.

\- Etes-vous toujours contagieuse, lieutenant ?

\- Oui, capitaine, et j'ai interdiction absolue de remonter à bord pour l'instant.

Scotty demeura un instant pétrifié, cherchant à comprendre pour quelle raison la jeune femme renchérissait sur son mensonge. Avait-elle découvert une nouvelle piste et voulait-elle disposer de plus de temps pour la suivre ?

\- Voilà qui est regrettable, répondit Strand, car l'_Enterprise_ va quitter la planète dans une heure. Souhaitez-vous être affectée dans le prochain vaisseau qui fera escale sur Antarès ?

Sulu se retourna vers l'ingénieur avec une grimace désespérée, tandis que Scotty sentait son sang se figer dans ses veines. Bien évidemment, telle était la procédure dans les cas de longue maladie. Mais il ne pouvait laisser Uhura se sacrifier de la sorte…

\- Si je peux me permettre, capitaine, intervint-il alors que tout le monde sur la passerelle retenait son souffle, le lieutenant Uhura est un officier aux communications exceptionnel et…

\- J'ai lu le dossier du lieutenant Uhura, l'interrompit Strand non sans gentillesse, mais nous n'avons déjà que trop tardé. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'attendre davantage.

\- Avec votre permission, capitaine, intervint la jeune femme, je souhaiterais proposer une autre solution qui vous évitera d'avoir à chercher un remplaçant. L'_Enterprise_ n'est pas un vaisseau que l'on quitte de gaîté de cœur.

Strand sourit avec indulgence.

\- Je veux bien vous croire. Et je ne souhaite pas perdre un officier en communications aussi brillant, de l'avis de vos supérieurs. Quelle est donc votre proposition ?

\- Dans une dizaine de jours, un transporteur privé quittera Antarès pour se rendre sur Alpha Carinae II. Or, si j'ai bonne mémoire, et en supposant que vous allez suivre la feuille de route établie par le capitaine Kirk, l'_Enterprise_ devra se trouver non loin d'Alpha Carinae dans une semaine et demie. Je pourrai alors, si vous en êtes d'accord, reprendre mon poste. En attendant, je vous assure qu'Elizabeth Palmer est plus que compétente pour me remplacer sur la passerelle.

Scotty admira la rapidité avec laquelle la jeune femme avait trouvé une alternative qui leur laissait quelques jours de répit pour enquêter.

\- Je n'y vois aucune objection, lieutenant. Nous nous verrons donc sur Alpha Carinae dans une dizaine de jours. Strand, terminé.

La communication fut coupée et le silence retomba sur la passerelle.

\- Monsieur Scott, mettez les machines en route et prévenez vos équipes. Nous partirons dans une heure pour Deneva, où nous sommes attendus depuis plusieurs jours déjà.

\- Bien, capitaine.

L'ingénieur quitta la passerelle en se demandant ce que le capitaine Kirk aurait pensé des mensonges de ses officiers.

Connaissant son peu d'amour pour le respect strict des règlements, il aurait probablement approuvé.

* * *

**[1] Klatch n'est pas un nom trekkien mais "pratchettien". Je n'ai pas réussi à me le sortir de la tête (j'en suis au tome 14 de la série des _Annales du Disque-Monde_ et il m'en reste encore 21...).**

**[2] Si vous avez lu ma fic "Set phasers to fun", vous savez que les Antariens ont deux tabous : tout ce qui concerne leurs organes et la virginité des prêtresses d'Ikkil... (Pas canon, juste dans ma tête.)**

**[3] A ce stade de la time-line, on ne le sait pas encore, mais Kirk a eu une liaison (assez sérieuse puisqu'il a envisagé de l'épouser) avec Carol Marcus, la fille de l'amiral ; puis ils se sont quittés, on ne sait pas exactement pourquoi, et Carol a élevé son fils David seule, refusant que Jim s'en occupe. J'imagine que son père n'a pas vu d'un très bon œil ce qu'il a pu considérer comme une défection ou une lâcheté de la part de Kirk, mais ce ne sont là que suppositions de ma part.**

**[4] Deux "vrais" membres de l'équipage, appartement au département scientifique.**


	5. Tandem

_Merci, Christine ! Oui, Nyota est très forte... et ce n'est pas fini !_

_J'avais envie d'un nouveau personnage pour enquêter avec Uhura. Je vous présente donc Injorgh Mvurr. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez._

_Si vous avez des hypothèses concernant la culpabilité d'un (ou plusieurs) membre(s) de l'équipage, je serai ravie de les connaître ! Apparemment, certaines ont déjà des doutes sur le nouveau capitaine..._

_Au prochain chapitre, retour sous terre (OK le jeu de mots était un peu pourri mais non voulu). Mais je vais probablement faire auparavant un détour par une fic 5 + 1 suggérée par Kty Koneko (allez lire ses traductions d'injures vulcaines, c'est génial !), et dont le sous-titre sera probablement : "5 fois où Spock s'est retenu de proférer d'abominables jurons... et une fois où il a bien été obligé de le faire." (Ça, c'est pour le Spock de TOS. Je referai peut-être ensuite une fic reboot qui donnera quelque chose du genre "5 fois où Spock n'a pas réussi à conserver son contrôle vulcain et une fois où il s'est retenu"...)_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Tandem**

Neuf jours. Elle avait neuf jours, pas un de plus, pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé ici même, sur Antarès, à l'hôtel Llayïma. Ensuite, si elle ne voulait pas être transférée sur un autre vaisseau, il lui faudrait rejoindre l'_Entreprise_, qu'elle ait ou non retrouvé la trace du capitaine Kirk, de Monsieur Spock et de Leonard McCoy. Or, pour l'instant, les pistes demeuraient minces. Uhura avait passé la journée à surveiller le plus discrètement possible une certaine K.J., Antarienne et membre du personnel de l'hôtel, qui s'était montré plutôt fuyante lorsque la jeune femme lui avait posé des questions au sujet de la triple disparition entachant la réputation de l'établissement.

Elle s'installa à une table dont l'angle stratégique lui permettait d'observer le bar où Yu servait boissons et en-cas aux clients de l'hôtel, et, absorbée par sa tentative de lire sur les lèves minces de son principal suspect, elle faillit ne pas voir arriver le Klingon – de fait, elle ne se rendit compte de sa présence que lorsqu'il fut debout devant elle.

\- Puis-je prendre place et bavarder avec vous quelques instants ?

Malgré la voix rude et rocailleuse, l'accent était impeccable, la syntaxe parfaite. Surprise, Uhura se reprit instantanément et désigna un fauteuil en face du sien.

\- Je vous en prie, Monsieur… ?

\- Injorgh Mvurr, répondit le nouveau venu en s'installant avec une souplesse féline dans le siège désigné. Et vous êtes le lieutenant Nyota Uhura, de l'_USS Enterprise_.

\- Vous êtes bien renseigné, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer la jeune femme. D'aucuns pourraient trouver suspect cet intérêt pour ma personne.

\- D'aucuns pourraient trouver tout aussi suspect votre récent intérêt pour K.J. , rétorqua le Klingon, nullement décontenancé.

Nyota inclina légèrement la tête avec une petite grimace appréciative. Au temps pour la discrétion dont elle croyait avoir fait preuve.

Elle prit quelques secondes pour détailler son interlocuteur. Grand, les épaules larges mais plutôt mince, tout en muscles et nerfs, il pouvait avoir une quarantaine d'années. Son visage brun, étonnamment imberbe, aux larges pommettes, strié d'une seule ride faciale sur le front, respirait la force et la santé. Un anneau d'or blanc décorait son oreille droite et ses cheveux, longs et noirs, étaient attachés en une queue de cheval serrée. Il portait une simple tunique de lin vert aux manches courtes, laissant découverts des biceps saillants et des avant-bras musculeux. Ce qu'Uhura lut sur ses traits lui plut assez et elle lui adressa un petit signe de tête.

\- Et si vous alliez droit au but, Injorgh ? Car je présume que vous en avez un.

\- En effet. Je viens vous proposer une alliance.

Nyota, qui ne s'attendait à rien, et par conséquent s'attendait à tout, dissimula son étonnement.

\- Une alliance ? répéta-t-elle. Que savez-vous de mes propres objectifs ?

\- Je sais que vous êtes ici pour une raison bien précise, répondit Injorgh tranquillement en croisant les jambes. Vous êtes en quête de renseignements sur la disparition de vos officiers supérieurs, dont le capitaine James Kirk, bien connu parmi les dirigeants de mon peuple. Il se murmure qu'il a été enlevé ici même il y a un peu plus d'une semaine.

\- Quand bien même ce que vous dites serait vrai, dit prudemment Uhura, je ne comprends toujours pas quelle serait cette alliance dont vous me parlez, ni quels bénéfices je pourrais en retirer.

\- Je vais jouer dés… cartes sur table ? Est-ce bien l'expression exacte ?

Uhura acquiesça. Le fait que ce Klingon s'efforce d'utiliser des métaphores humaines l'amusait et la rendait plus ouverte à ses paroles. Elle n'oubliait cependant pas qu'il pouvait justement s'agir d'une façon d'endormir sa méfiance.

\- Mon cousin, reprit son interlocuteur, a été enlevé il y a neuf jours dans un hôtel luxueux de la province de Rorjuh, à plus de quatre mille kilomètres d'ici. Même mode opératoire, pour autant que je puisse en juger d'après les quelques renseignements que j'ai réussi à glaner : un somnifère glissé dans une quelconque boisson, un enlèvement nocturne, et aucune piste valable. A présent, si je vous dis que la demi-sœur de K.J. travaille dans l'hôtel où a disparu mon cousin, commencerez-vous à considérer qu'un échange d'informations pourrait nous être mutuellement bénéfique ?

Uhura réfléchit rapidement. La « coïncidence » était en effet un peu grosse. Il y avait toujours la possibilité que ce fût un piège, et, bien qu'elle n'eût pas de réels préjugés anti-klingons, elle ne pouvait se défendre d'une méfiance naturelle envers Injorgh, dont les informations semblaient un peu trop commodes pour être crues sur-le-champ. Son interlocuteur sembla s'apercevoir de sa réticence et soupira.

\- Je ne vous demande pas de me faire confiance, lieutenant, mais de considérer l'option de partager certaines informations avec moi. Mon cousin Tahl Utr'igh est assez connu parmi mon peuple. Il possède plusieurs entreprises qui fabriquent des pièces de vaisseau à distorsion et sa richesse comme son influence sont immenses. Je travaille pour lui et avec lui. Nous nous entendons très bien. En fait, il s'agit de l'unique membre survivant de ma famille et…

Il s'interrompit et la défia du regard.

\- Je sais ce que vous pensez, reprit-il un peu agressivement, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Un Klingon qui avoue des sentiments n'est pas un Klingon digne de ce nom.

\- Je ne pense rien de cela, répondit Uhura. Il me semble parfaitement naturel que vous cherchiez à venir en aide à quelqu'un que vous appréciez. Vous pouvez cependant comprendre ma position : je suis seule sur cette planète pour enquêter sur la disparition de mes supérieurs…

\- … et je parierais que vous n'avez pas l'autorisation de votre hiérarchie pour le faire, n'est-ce-pas ? l'interrompit Injorgh, goguenard. Pareil pour moi. Une enquête a été diligentée et je ne suis pas censé m'en mêler, mais j'ai tout lieu de croire que cette enquête n'est qu'une façade et que je ne peux compter que sur moi-même pour retrouver Tahl. Et, par _Fek'Ihr_, ces _taHqeq_ ne pourront pas m'en empêcher !

Uhura regretta de n'avoir jamais réussi à assimiler les bases du klingonais, mais la tonalité méprisante avec laquelle son interlocuteur avait prononcé le mot était sans équivoque.

\- Que voulez-vous dire, une _façade_ ? Et pourquoi chercherait-on à vous empêcher d'enquêter ?

Un serveur s'approcha de leur table.

\- Madame, Monsieur, demanda-t-il dans un standard impeccable, puis-je vous proposer une boisson ?

\- Nous prendrons deux cocktails d'Ulphur, répondit le Klingon, non sans une certaine impatience. Je ne voulais pas vous offenser, ajouta-t-il alors que le serveur s'éloignait, je sais qu'il n'est pas de coutume chez les humains que les mâles prennent toutes les décisions, mais je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je voulais juste éviter d'être entendu.

La jeune femme hocha la tête pour signifier qu'elle acceptait à la fois l'excuse d'Injorgh et la justification de son comportement, puis se pencha légèrement vers lui lorsqu'il lui fit signe de se rapprocher.

\- Les disparitions conjointes de vos officiers et de mon cousin ne sont pas des faits isolés, murmura-t-il. Plusieurs cas de ce genre ont eu lieu au cours des dix dernières années sur toute la surface de la planète. J'ai parcouru plusieurs régions et j'ai réussi à recenser dix-neuf disparitions – jamais au même endroit, pratiquement jamais la même espèce, aucun risque que qui que ce soit ne parvienne à croiser les informations. Du travail de professionnel.

La révélation était en effet de taille, si elle était véridique. Injorgh sortit de la poche ventrale de son costume jaune un PADD sur lequel il pianota avant de le tendre à son alliée potentielle.

\- Voici tous les noms, les lieux, les dates. A vous de voir si vous êtes intéressée. Sinon, je quitte cette table et je cesse de vous… importuner.

Il hésita sur le dernier mot. Visiblement, il maîtrisait parfaitement le standard mais certains termes, peut-être ceux qu'il utilisait peu souvent, ne lui étaient pas familiers.

Uhura fit glisser son doigt sur le PADD. Deux Andoriens, un Efrosien, un Caitien, un Tellarite, deux Elasiens, un Cardassien, deux Bajorans, un Dénobulien, deux Ranniens, deux Roylans, et maintenant trois Terriens et un Klingon avaient disparu de la surface de la planète. Le tout en une dizaine d'années, à des points éloignés du globe. Une enquête avait été menée dans la plupart des cas par l'espèce à laquelle appartenait le disparu – tous des mâles, tous dans la force de l'âge. Apparemment, personne jusqu'à présent n'avait eu l'idée de croiser les informations et un schéma d'ensemble n'avait donc pu être détecté. La jeune femme leva les yeux, abasourdie, et fixa son interlocuteur avec stupéfaction tandis que le serveur déposait devant elle une boisson aux reflets bleu argenté.

\- Comment avez-vous trouvé tout ça ? demanda-t-elle en rendant le PADD à Injorgh.

\- Avec beaucoup de patience. Mon cousin a disparu il y a neuf jours, dans la quatrième nuit du 54ème décan selon le décompte local. Mais je me suis heurté à une difficulté de taille : si je ne parle pas trop mal le standard, je n'ai aucune connaissance du langage andorien.

\- Tout le monde parle le standard ici, protesta Uhura.

\- En effet, mais il s'agit du langage policé, le langage du travail si vous voulez. Dans les régions touristiques, les trois quarts de la population sont en contact avec des dizaines d'espèces différentes et utilisent le standard par commodité. Pour des conversations plus personnelles, plus intimes, il faut absolument savoir parler Andorien. Je m'en suis rendu compte il y a quelques jours en discutant avec un xénobiologiste tellarite qui étudie l'usage des langues sur cette planète. Vous comprenez pour quelle raison j'ai besoin de vous. Dès que j'ai compris que l'enquête envoyée par le Conseil klingon était une vaste blague, j'ai décidé de prendre les choses en main. En enquêtant sur le personnel présent lors de la disparition de Tahl, je me suis rendu compte que la dernière personne à l'avoir vu en vie avait une demi-sœur qui travaillait ici, dans cet hôtel où trois humains s'étaient également volatilisés… J'ai alors eu l'idée d'élargir ma zone de recherche. J'ai ciblé les zones de plaisir, les hôtels de luxe, et le résultat a été fructueux, comme vous le voyez. Une zone d'ombre demeure cependant, ajouta le Klingon en vidant distraitement son verre de cocktail d'une traite, c'est la raison pour laquelle ils ont enlevé trois personnes cette fois. Cela me semble plutôt risqué, et de ce que j'ai pu constater, ce n'est pas dans leurs habitudes…

\- Attendez, l'interrompit Uhura en tirant de sa poche un PADD miniaturisé, il y a peut-être une explication à cela. Normalement, le docteur McCoy n'aurait pas dû se trouver sur la planète. Il faisait partie de la deuxième vague, mais un des membres de l'équipage était malade, et vous connaissez la réticence des Antariens à pratiquer eux-mêmes des examens médicaux…

\- Avez-vous moyen de savoir dans quelle chambre se trouvait le malade ? demanda Injorgh.

Uhura pianota sur l'écran.

\- Oui : chambre 403. Au même étage et dans le même couloir que celle du commandant Spock.

Ils se regardèrent, persuadés d'avoir compris quelque chose d'important.

\- Votre docteur McCoy a dû être témoin de l'enlèvement du commandant, et intervenir. Il est étonnant que son corps n'ait pas encore été retrouvé, mais…

Nyota ne put retenir un cri qui était pour partie indignation et pour partie angoisse.

\- Ne dites pas ce genre de choses ! s'écria-t-elle avec une violence qu'elle ne chercha pas à atténuer.

Que Leonard eût été tué parce qu'il s'était trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, voilà ce qu'elle ne pouvait se résoudre à accepter. Elle fit résolument taire la partie rationnelle de son esprit qui lui murmurait qu'encore une fois, le raisonnement de son nouvel allié se tenait parfaitement.

\- Je ne pensais pas à mal, expliqua le Klingon, que sa réaction avait visiblement surpris. Les deux gardes du corps de Tahl ont été tués et les cadavres retrouvés dans le désert, à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là, dans la province d'Yvris. Sans vouloir paraître indûment pessimiste, il y a de fortes probabilités pour que, dans votre cas, le témoin gênant, à tout le moins, soit mort.

Uhura se força à rester calme. Après tout, Injorgh cherchait à l'aider. Elle devait se montrer moins émotive, envisager toutes les éventualités.

\- C'est vous qui avez raison. J'imagine qu'il vous est également pénible d'imaginer que votre cousin a pu périr.

Injorgh acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête, la mâchoire tendue.

\- Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est savoir si quelqu'un n'aurait pas conseillé à votre capitaine de faire escale précisément ici, dans cette région, dans cet hôtel, et, le cas échéant, _qui_ l'a fait.

\- Vous voulez dire que… commença-t-elle, puis elle s'arrêta, incapable de poursuivre.

\- Je veux dire que nous devons chercher _qui_, sur le vaisseau ou non, avait intérêt à la disparition de votre capitaine et de votre premier officier.

Pendant un instant, Uhura resta muette, sans trop savoir si l'indignation ou le choc l'empêchait de parler. Son impulsion première aurait bien évidemment été de répondre par la négative, mais, en retournant l'idée dans sa tête, elle se rendit compte, non sans un certain effroi, qu'elle n'était pas si stupide que cela. De fait, tout le raisonnement que son nouvel allié venait de dérouler pour elle lui semblait parfaitement… _logique_, pour reprendre un mot cher au premier officier. Injorgh insista :

\- Je comprends bien que vous soyez réticente à l'idée de soupçonner des personnes qui vous sont proches, mais vous devez vous poser la question : sur votre vaisseau, à qui profite cette disparition ?

\- Le nouveau capitaine, bien évidemment, répondit-elle lentement. Et le premier officier et l'officier scientifique qui ont été nommés à la place de M. Spock. J'imagine que si vous m'interrogez à ce sujet, c'est parce que vous vous êtes déjà posé la question pour votre cousin ?

\- En effet. S'il s'agissait d'une bête demande de rançon, elle serait survenue bien plus rapidement. Et l'enquête menée par le Conseil ne serait pas une vaste blague.

\- Vous avez déjà à deux reprises dit de cette enquête qu'elle n'était qu'une « façade » ou une "blague", fit remarquer Nyota, intriguée. Puis-je vous demander pourquoi ?

\- Parce que le Conseil se moque éperdument de mon cousin. Ils ont passé un gros contrat avec une autre entreprise qui leur fournira à présent les moteurs à distorsion dont ils auront besoin. De là à penser que cette entreprise aurait quelque chose à voir dans sa disparition et qu'elle aurait peut-être même gelé l'enquête, il n'y a qu'un pas.

\- Vous ne croyez pas que vous exagérez un peu ?

\- Peut-être, mais je pense que quelqu'un avait intérêt à faire disparaître Tahl, et que ce quelqu'un a profité d'Antarès et de certaines complicités pour mener à bien sa petite affaire. Pourquoi n'en serait-il pas de même pour votre capitaine et votre premier officier ?

La jeune femme ferma les yeux pour se concentrer.

\- Je me souviens que le capitaine a expliqué au docteur McCoy, sur la passerelle, qu'on lui avait vanté cette province d'Antarès et la douceur du climat de la côté Sud – et même que les officiers de Starfleet y avaient toujours été bien reçus. Mais qui ? Je ne m'en souviens plus, conclut-elle, dépitée, en rouvrant les yeux. Il e l'a peut-être pas mentionné.

\- Quelqu'un sur le vaisseau, en qui vous avez confiance, pourrait-il le savoir ?

Uhura répondit sans hésitation :

\- Monsieur Scott, peut-être.

\- Vous lui faites totalement confiance ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourriez-vous le joindre ?

\- Oui, en passant par des canaux détournés. Je ne suis pas officier supérieur en communications pour rien, ajouta Uhura avec un petit clin d'œil.

Le Klingon risqua un sourire – le premier qu'elle voyait éclairer le visage sévère – et décroisa les bras. La jeune femme s'empara de son communicateur, effectua quelques petits réglages, et attendit. Moins d'une minute après, la voix de Scotty retentit dans son oreillette.

\- Lieutenant Uhura ? La ligne est-elle sécurisée ?

\- Parfaitement, Monsieur Scott. Merci de m'avoir sauvé la mise tout à l'heure.

\- Vous avez une piste ? l'interrogea l'ingénieur.

\- Peut-être. J'ai besoin de quelques renseignements.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Qui a été nommé premier officier, officier scientifique et médecin en chef ?

Après un silence tendu, M. Scott lui répondit :

\- Vous ne soupçonnez pas…

\- Scotty, reprit-elle doucement mais fermement, quelqu'un a conseillé à Kirk de descendre ici, précisément. Il semblerait que plusieurs enlèvements aient eu lieu sur la planète à intervalles réguliers. Aucune demande de rançon n'a jamais été faite. Nous ne pouvons négliger aucune piste, et je pense que cette idée est la bonne.

\- On se serait débarrassé du capitaine, de Spock et de McCoy pour prendre leur place ? Absurde !

Elle pouvait voir l'ingénieur en chef hausser les épaules et lever les yeux au ciel, tandis que son accent écossais devenait plus marqué. Elle insista, de plus en plus convaincue qu'Injorgh était sur la bonne piste.

\- Qui, Scotty ? J'ai besoin de savoir.

\- Giotto a été promu premier officier, répondit-il à contrecœur. Vous n'allez quand même pas accuser Giotto ?

\- Je n'accuse personne, dit-elle avec patience, je cherche juste à comprendre. L'officier scientifique ? Masters ou Kelowitz ?

\- Ni l'un ni l'autre. Le lieutenant Eva Manet. Et pour remplacer le docteur McCoy, une certaine Liz Chang.

Uhura, qui ne s'attendait pas à entendre ce nom, ne put s'empêcher de pousser un « Oh ! » étonné.

\- Vous la connaissez ?

\- Je la connais. Elle était avec moi à l'Académie. Brillante, mais insupportable. Je souhaite bon courage à Christine pour travailler avec elle.

\- Ambitieuse ?

\- Très.

Un nouveau silence les enveloppa, lourd de sens.

\- Bon, je vais la tenir à l'œil.

\- Eva aussi, enchaîna rapidement Uhura. Et le capitaine Strand. Et même Giotto !

Un grommellement indistinct se fit entendre à l'autre bout du communicateur.

\- Soyez prudente, conclut Scotty sur un ton un peu bourru.

\- Je le serai. Je vous appellerai tous les jours pour vous faire part de mes progrès.

La jeune femme ôta son oreillette et remit son communicateur dans sa poche. Durant toute la discussion, Injorgh s'était tenu parfaitement immobile, sans que la moindre approbation ou désapprobation puisse se lire sur ses traits neutres.

\- Je ne peux m'empêcher de constater que vous n'avez pas jugé bon de mentionner mon existence à votre coéquipier, fit-il remarquer.

\- Je voulais aller au plus pressé sans risquer d'attirer l'attention sur notre ligne… disons… parallèle. Il est risqué d'appeler plus de deux minutes sur ce genre de canal.

Le Klingon parut surpris, mais ne commenta pas, et laissa poliment Uhura replonger dans ses pensées. Il en était une qui flottait au bord de sa conscience – et elle avait besoin de concentration et de silence pour l'attraper. Cela avait à voir avec le désert. Le désert et le vaisseau Orion…

\- Dites-moi, Injorgh, vous m'avez dit que les gardes du corps de votre cousin avaient été retrouvés dans le désert, c'est bien ça ?

Son nouvel allié acquiesça.

\- Auriez-vous les coordonnées exactes ?

Injorgh pianota à son tour sur son PADD.

\- Province Yvris, déclara-t-il après une vingtaine de secondes, latitude sud 27° 26' 30'' et longitude ouest 109° 26' 14''. Mais pourquoi…

\- C'est à peu de choses près l'endroit d'où a décollé le vaisseau Orion qui a donné du fil à retordre à l'_Enterprise_ ! s'écria la jeune femme en consultant les notes qu'elle avait prises. Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence !

\- Peut-être pourriez-vous m'expliquer ? Je vous avoue que pour l'instant, je ne comprends rien à ce que vous me dites.

\- C'est simple : l'_USS Enterprise _s'est lancé sur une première piste – un vaisseau de contrebandiers klatchien, je vous passe les détails, cela ne menait nulle part. J'étais restée sur la planète pour… disons écouter de droite et de gauche ce qui se disait ici. On ne se méfie pas de vous lorsque vous êtes une femme en civil, et que personne ne se doute que vous parlez parfaitement l'Antarien. Bref, j'ai eu vent d'un vaisseau orion qui aurait décollé en catastrophe. J'ai averti mon… coéquipier, comme vous dites – en réalité, il est mon supérieur hiérarchique et était capitaine suppléant jusqu'à ce que Starfleet le relève de ses fonctions il y a quelques heures – et l'_Enterprise_ s'est lancé à leur poursuite. Là encore, fausse piste : il s'agissait d'un petit groupe d'Orions qui avait enlevé une prêtresse d'Ikkil. Dès que l'_Enterprise_ est arrivé à portée de phaseur, les Orions ont tiré, avant même de connaître les intentions de l'équipage. Le vaisseau n'a pas été gravement endommagé, mais il a fallu presque deux jours pour le remettre en état. Or, d'où avait décollé ce fameux vaisseau orion, à votre avis ?

\- Du désert d'Yvris, répondit Injorgh, une pointe d'excitation dans sa voix grave. Latitude sud 27° 26' 30'' et longitude ouest 109° 26' 14''.

\- Exactement. Un peu gros comme coïncidence, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Ils se regardèrent et s'adressèrent un sourire complice.

\- Bien joué, lieutenant Uhura. Et maintenant ?

\- Maintenant, nous nous renseignons sur ces mystérieux Orions. Nous avons au moins une orientation à donner à notre enquête.

\- « Notre » enquête ? répéta le Klingon avec un nouveau sourire.

\- _Notre_ enquête, affirma Uhura en levant son verre.


	6. Ne pas nuire

_Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, si ce n'est : comme à chaque fois que je galère pour écrire un chapitre, veuillez m'excuser pour le retard... Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et vos encouragements._

_Christine : comme d'habitude également, un grand merci pour ton commentaire ! Nous retrouverons bientôt Injorgh le Klingon sympa... mais pour l'heure, c'est McCoy la vedette !_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Ne pas nuire**

_Gagner la confiance du garde. Trouver l'endroit où sont entreposées les navettes. Essayer d'apprendre leur nombre ainsi que leurs vitesses respectives. Passer les informations à Spock. Rester calme. Ne pas se faire repérer. Ne pas paniquer._

Entre chaque « patient », McCoy se répétait ces quelques phrases, comme un mantra, pour conserver le cap et s'astreindre à une discipline de tous les instants. Depuis que Spock était pour la première fois entré dans son « infirmerie » (décidément, il utilisait beaucoup de guillemets mentaux depuis qu'il était enfermé ici), quarante-huit heures environ s'étaient écoulées et le médecin avait réussi à parler à deux reprises avec Namosh, le garde qui lui avait amené le Vulcain l'avant-veille. Suivant son instinct et refoulant sa conscience qui lui ordonnait de mépriser cet être violent, qui prenait du plaisir dans la souffrance d'autrui, il s'était au contraire appliqué à le traiter familièrement, d'égal à égal. Ils partageaient un secret, un secret qui pouvait envoyer Namosh aux fers, ou pire, si l'on prenait en considération les tendances de Garup à la stricte répression de la moindre incartade des esclaves ou des gardiens.

L'air de rien, McCoy, tentant le tout pour le tout, finit par évoquer sa tendance à la claustrophobie et demanda s'il n'était pas possible de sortir à la surface de la planète pour respirer autre chose que de l'air en conserve.

\- Et sur ton vaisseau, tu n'en bouffais pas, de l'air en conserve ? lui rétorqua le garde-chiourme.

Bones se fit violence pour ne pas le renvoyer vertement sur les roses. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules en lui expliquant que « sur son vaisseau » (cela signifiait que Namosh savait parfaitement d'où venait le prisonnier, et par conséquent quels liens l'unissaient à Spock, ce qui n'était pas une bonne nouvelle), il pouvait sortir régulièrement et marcher à l'air libre sur les planètes de classe M qu'ils abordaient.

\- Pas faux. Mais ici, nous ne sommes pas sur une planète de classe M, alors ne t'imagine pas que tu pourrais sortir à la surface comme ça !

McCoy feignit l'indifférence par rapport à cette nouvelle, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une cruelle déception : aucune aide ne viendrait de l'extérieur et la seule fuite possible impliquait d'utiliser un engin spatial. Il contre-attaqua :

\- Il faut quand même bien une salle d'où faire décoller les navettes ! Rien que voir le ciel m'aiderait, j'en suis sûr. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça pour moi ?

L'Orion ricana.

\- Et puis quoi encore ? Je te donne les clefs avec ? Tu crois que je ne te vois pas venir ?

McCoy n'eut pas beaucoup à se forcer pour simuler un semi-malaise. Il était _vraiment_ claustrophobe et l'air vicié de la mine, associé à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, lui avait déjà occasionné trois crises de panique qu'il n'avait réussi à dissimuler que parce qu'il avait la « chance » de dormir seul dans la petite pièce qui lui servait d'infirmerie, sur le lit même où il installait tant bien que mal les malades et les blessés.

\- Eh, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Pas de blague, hein ! Tu m'as sauvé le Vulcain, ce n'est pas pour que tu me claques dans les doigts !

Le médecin fit tout pour reprendre ses esprits, mais il sentait que son corps n'obéissait plus qu'à demi. Il esquissa un geste pour demander le seau réservé à cet effet, geste que son interlocuteur comprit heureusement à temps pour le lui tendre et lui permettre de rendre sans dégâts le pitoyable repas qu'il avait ingurgité à midi.

\- Ah mais c'est pas du chiqué, alors ? s'étonna le garde.

Bones, trop occupé à reprendre le contrôle de son corps, ne répondit pas, et réagit à peine lorsque l'Orion le tira par la manche :

\- Allez, tu me fais pitié, amène-toi, je t'emmène voir le ciel.

_Gagner la confiance du garde._

Bones acquiesça, se leva, marcha d'un pas peu assuré jusqu'à l'unique robinet d'eau vaguement potable de la pièce, se rinça la bouche et se retourna vers Namosh, qui le considérait avec une sorte de pitié amusée.

\- Tu es vraiment mal tombé, alors, ricana-t-il en lui saisissant le bras.

Ils empruntèrent un long couloir dont les néons blancs blessaient les yeux du médecin, habitués à la lumière moins crue de la petite pièce qu'il n'avait pas quittée depuis qu'on l'avait enlevé. McCoy s'efforça de repérer un signe caractéristique qui lui permettrait de donner à Spock des indications précises sur la localisation du hangar et aperçut un petit A14 peint en noir sur le mur gris, à hauteur de hanche. Ils tournèrent ensuite à droite, puis à gauche (un nouveau sigle – Y7), puis encore à gauche, à droite, et arrivèrent devant une porte métallique blindée. L'Orion farfouilla quelques instants dans l'énorme trousseau qu'il portait à sa ceinture et inséra dans la cellule une longue clef dorée, au panneton particulièrement complexe.

La pièce dans laquelle ils entrèrent était un hangar aux dimensions qu'on eût pu qualifier de modestes pour une base de la Fédération, mais qui semblèrent impressionnantes au médecin en chef, surtout après deux semaines passées dans un réduit de quatre mètres sur quatre que l'on avait eu le culot de baptiser « infirmerie ». Il y avait là de la place pour six véhicules spatiaux.

_Trouver l'endroit où sont entreposées les navettes._

Son œil attentif enregistra la taille des quatre engins qu'il avait sous les yeux, leur couleur, leur forme. Sans être un spécialiste, il avait l'impression que les deux plus petites ne pouvaient pas dépasser la distorsion 2. Pour les deux plus grosses, en revanche…

Une large baie vitrée s'ouvrait sur un sas de décompression, et, derrière, s'étendait la Voie Lactée, qui lui fit oublier un instant sa mission. Il faillit courir jusqu'à la fenêtre et presser son visage contre le verre. Namosh semblait tout aussi heureux que lui de voir le ciel. Ce voyant, Bones risqua un commentaire :

\- Vous aussi, vous êtes sous terre depuis longtemps ?

Le garde haussa les épaules.

\- Trois mois. Je serai peut-être de patrouille dans une ou deux semaines, si j'ai de la chance.

Le médecin ne voulut pas pousser sa propre chance trop loin en demandant en quoi consistaient ces patrouilles, mais il risqua malgré tout une semi-question :

\- Ça fait du bien de sortir de temps en temps, j'imagine.

Namosh acquiesça. Il semblait tout aussi hypnotisé par le ciel que McCoy, qui fouillait du regard les étoiles, espérant découvrir quelque part quelque chose qui ressemblât à une constellation connue. Mais rien de concret ne se dessinait, rien qui lui indiquât sa position.

\- Profite, reprit l'Orion, je ne pense pas que tu auras d'autres occasions comme celle-là…

Il eut soudain un mouvement brusque, comme apeuré, et tira sans douceur la manche du médecin.

\- Il faut qu'on se tire, vite !

Sans comprendre, Bones regarda son interlocuteur. Ce dernier avait considérablement pâli et ses yeux reflétaient une angoisse incompréhensible.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Sans un mot, et sans cesser de reculer, entraînant le prisonnier à sa suite, il désigna du doigt un point brillant qui grossissait à vue d'œil derrière la vitre. McCoy reconnut alors un petit vaisseau spatial, bien plus gros que les navettes dormant dans le hangar, et il comprit.

\- C'est Garup ?

Namosh hocha la tête.

\- Oui, c'est son vaisseau. Le plus gros et le plus rapide de tous. Il atteint la distorsion 5. Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait revenir si rapidement… Grouille-toi !

_Essayer d'apprendre leur nombre ainsi que leurs vitesses respectives._

En quelques minutes, le médecin fut extrait du hangar, traîné le long des couloirs et jeté sans ménagements dans la petite pièce qui lui tenait lieu d'infirmerie, de chambre, de cuisine et de salle de bains. Il n'osa pas rappeler à Namosh que ce dernier devait lui amener « le Vulcain » dans l'après-midi afin qu'il puisse changer ses pansements et lui administrer une nouvelle dose de bicaridine.

Lorsque, quatre heures plus tard, Bones vit apparaître Spock dans l'encadrement de la porte, il retint à grand-peine un cri de victoire. Le premier officier allait beaucoup mieux, grâce à l'efficacité exceptionnelle des cellules vulcaines, et les plaies laissées par la morsure du fouet se refermaient déjà. Il y avait fort à parier que Namosh ne le ramènerait pas une quatrième fois à l'infirmerie. La chance, pour une fois, semblait avec eux.

McCoy ôta du dos de son patient la gaze qu'il avait changée la veille et, sous couvert d'examiner de plus près une blessure d'aspect moins sain que les autres, il posa, comme par hasard, sa main sur l'avant-bras de Spock. Les deux officiers s'étaient entraînés la veille à communiquer télépathiquement, malgré les scrupules de Spock et la réticence du médecin à laisser le Vulcain faire intrusion dans son esprit. Traduire ses pensées en mots et les projeter à l'avant de son esprit était difficile, mais laisser affleurer des images lui avait paru plus aisé. C'est donc ce qu'il fit dès que sa peau fut en contact avec celle du Vulcain. Il lui montra ainsi le chemin qu'il avait parcouru dans les couloirs, les chiffres notés en noir, la clef dorée, la porte blindée, les quatre navettes, les deux emplacements libres, la fenêtre derrière laquelle brillaient les étoiles, et pour finir le vaisseau de Garup qui s'approchait de la mine. Il parvint à expliquer en quelques phrases l'angoisse de Namosh à l'arrivée de son chef et les informations qu'il avait délivrées alors sur la vitesse de distorsion de son engin spatial.

_Passer les informations à Spock._

Le médecin se redressa et lança au garde un bref :

\- C'est bon.

Spock se releva à son tour, le visage aussi inexpressif qu'à l'accoutumée, et sortit de la pièce sans un mot.

Bones se laissa tomber sur une chaise et essuya la goutte de sueur qui avait coulé le long de sa tempe. Son dos était trempé. Il ne savait pas si cette manifestation physique inhabituelle dans un endroit donc la température constante était de 18°C provenait des efforts qu'il avait fournis pour faire appel à ses souvenirs et les projeter de manière claire et détaillée dans l'esprit de Spock, du soulagement qu'il éprouvait d'avoir réussi à transmettre les informations dont il disposait, ou bien de la sensation, diffuse mais cependant intense, qu'il avait ressentie en entrant en contact avec le premier officier.

Alors qu'il cherchait à se renseigner sur la fusion mentale, il avait lu dans divers traités de médecine vulcaine le terme « transfert mental » sans bien parvenir à en comprendre le sens. A présent qu'il avait lui-même expérimenté la télépathie (non pas une fusion complète, mais un simple échange superficiel d'informations), il commençait à saisir ce que signifiait cette expression qui eût probablement plus justement porté le nom de « transfert émotionnel ». Mais allez demander à des Vulcains, même scientifiques, médecins ou biologistes, d'introduire dans leur langage un terme aussi épouvantablement hérétique qu'« émotion » !

Car c'était bel et bien une émotion qui avait fugacement passé dans l'esprit du médecin au moment où l'esprit de Spock et le sien se déconnectaient – une émotion qui n'était pas la sienne, qui était, si l'on pouvait l'exprimer de cette manière, étrangère, _alien_. Ce qui signifiait que Spock n'était pas, ou pas uniquement, la machine à penser qu'il prétendait être. McCoy n'en avait jamais vraiment douté, mais en recevoir une preuve de cette façon avait quelque chose de déconcertant. Il l'aurait cependant vite oublié, ou relégué à l'arrière de son esprit en attendant des jours meilleurs pour ironiser (gentiment) sur la capacité de Spock à éprouver des sentiments purement humains, si cette fugitive émotion n'avait pas été aussi troublante.

Spock était _inquiet_. Et bien que leur situation peu enviable semblât au médecin légitimer parfaitement un sentiment bien plus fort que l'inquiétude, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi cette sensation diffuse qu'il avait mystérieusement « captée » au contact du Vulcain était inextricablement liée à la pensée du capitaine. Comme si Spock était inquiet non pas pour _eux_, mais pour _Jim_.

Bones se força à chasser l'impression de malaise qui s'était emparée de lui et se leva de la chaise sur laquelle il s'était assis. On allait bientôt lui apporter le premier prisonnier de l'après-midi pour les contrôles physiques qui étaient devenus son quotidien. Il lui fallait se préparer mentalement à voir des horreurs – corps d'une maigreur squelettique, membres arrachés par un outil quelconque, dos lacérés de cops de fouets – pour parvenir à rester stoïque.

Après avoir examiné cinq prisonniers et leur avoir administré ce qu'il pouvait, en serrant les dents pour ne pas exploser de rage, il vit entrer dans la petite pièce un vieil Efrosien à la peau anciennement bistrée, à présent d'un jaune olivâtre suite à plusieurs mois passés sous terre. Ses cheveux, d'un blanc terne, étaient traditionnellement réunis en une longue queue de cheval à l'aide d'un morceau de ficelle trouvé Dieu (s'il existait, ce dont McCoy commençait fortement à doute, après onze jours passés dans cet enfer) seul savait où. Sa moustache avait été rasée, ou coupée, peut-être par les gardes, et repoussait de manière irrégulière, ce qui aurait pu paraître ridicule dans un tout autre contexte. L'Efrosien arborait sur son bras gauche un tatouage représentant un paysage de rochers incurvés au milieu duquel se dressait un animal étrange, mi-loup, mi-chèvre, dont McCoy ignorait jusqu'à l'existence. L'humanoïde, qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant, marcha jusqu'au petit lit incliné, fit un bref signe de tête au médecin et s'allongea. Il ne paraissait atteint d'aucune maladie, n'avoir reçu aucune blessure. Un répit bienvenu dans le défilé des horreurs qui se pressaient derrière les paupières fermées du médecin lorsqu'il essayait vainement, le soir, de trouver le sommeil.

McCoy s'apprêtait à l'examiner lorsque la voix du garde retentit derrière lui :

\- Pour celui-ci, il y a un traitement spécial par intraveineuse.

Le médecin se retourna et vit que l'Orion lui tendait un hypospray empli d'un liquide jaune qu'il ne reconnut pas. Il prit la seringue avec méfiance et l'examina à la lueur de la lampe scialytique qui éclairait faiblement le lit.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il.

Le garde-chiourme eut un geste d'impatience.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? On te donne l'ordre de lui injecter, tu lui obéis, c'est tout !

Bones secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Il pouvait examiner des patients, essayer de soulager leurs souffrances, même si cela même signifiait les renvoyer vers une autre sorte de douleur, mais administrer un liquide inconnu et inidentifiable à un être doué d'intelligence ? Personne ne pouvait le forcer à faire une telle chose. Il sentait en lui des trésors insoupçonnés de force pour refuser d'accomplir un ordre allant à l'encontre du serment qu'il avait prononcé quatorze ans auparavant. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion sur sa résistance à la douleur, et se doutait bien que la torture viendrait rapidement à bout de sa rébellion, mais en attendant, il ne plierait pas l'échine.

Le poing du gardien partit sans crier gare et McCoy se retrouva soudain à genoux, le nez et la lèvre supérieure en sang, le souffle coupé. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de reprendre haleine, l'Orion l'avait saisi au col.

\- Je crois qu'on ne s'est pas bien compris, cracha-t-il.

_Rester calme._

McCoy, haletant, hocha la tête.

\- _Même sous la contrainte… je ne ferai pas usage de mes connaissances… contre les lois de l'humanité…_

Il puisait dans ces mots une énergie nouvelle, les comprenait pour la première fois, les faisait siens. A côté de lui, l'Efrosien s'était levé du lit. Bras entravés, il ne pouvait intervenir physiquement, mais le médecin l'entendit lui parler à voix basse :

\- Merci, l'ami, mais ça ne sert à rien. Que tu refuses ou non, ils m'injecteront leur saloperie. J'aime autant que ce soit toi qui le fasse.

\- Mais oui, docteur, écoutez donc votre patient et faites-lui cette injection. Je vous promets qu'il ne souffrira pas.

Le garde qui tenait McCoy par le haut de sa tunique s'empressa de le relever de force, manquant l'étrangler au passage, et se mit au garde-à-vous.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait Garup.

Bones s'essuya machinalement le nez sur sa manche, puis ses doigts poissés de sang sur son pantalon. A côté de lui, l'Efrosien s'était raidi.

\- Je n'injecte pas à mes patients des substances dont je ne connais pas la composition.

Garup émit un rire bref, qui tenait presque de l'aboiement, et désigna les divers liquides disposés sur les étagères.

\- Vous faites confiance à nos étiquettes, mais pas à ma parole ?

\- J'ai testé la plupart des produits de cette pièce, répondit le médecin en chef en s'efforçant de ne pas montrer la peur qu'il éprouvait. Sur moi ou grâce à de petites expériences faciles à réaliser.

Le visage vert clair et légèrement aplati de Garup trahit un profond étonnement.

\- Vraiment ? Voilà qui vous honore. Dans ce cas, je n'insiste pas. Taakid !

\- Monsieur ?

Le garde fit un pas empressé en avant.

\- Emmène l'Efrosien chez l'Andorien. Je suis bien certain que lui ne me refusera pas ce petit service. Il espère toujours revoir son frère vivant.

Taakid s'inclina, posa sa lourde main sur l'épaule frêle de son prisonnier et le poussa durement vers la sortie. McCoy les regarda quitter la pièce, impuissant, et demeura les yeux fixés sur la porte lorsque cette dernière se referma derrière les deux humanoïdes. Puis, malgré lui, il tourna la tête pour regarder Garup.

Ce dernier était impressionnant. De taille légèrement plus élevée que la plupart des Orions, il avait de larges épaules carrées mises en valeur par une veste de cuir noir dont les manches se terminaient par de courtes lanières rouges. Ses mains, étonnamment petites, aux ongles longs et jaunes, se refermaient l'une sur un fouet et l'autre sur un phaseur, réglé pour tuer. McCoy savait, pour avoir entendu des gardes en parler, que personne ne l'égalait au tir. Ses yeux noirs avaient quelque chose d'un peu flou, comme si leur propriétaire était myope ou cherchait sans cesse à faire le point sur quelque chose. Même lorsqu'il vous fixait, on avait l'impression que son regard était ailleurs, ou bien vous avait déjà transpercé.

McCoy sentit, comme la première fois, cette odeur un peu écœurante, tenace, qui accompagnait le personnage, et il sentit son cœur se soulever.

\- Vous êtes courageux, docteur, déclara soudain l'Orion, ayant apparemment terminé l'examen de son interlocuteur. Peu d'humanoïdes dans cette mine oseraient me tenir tête comme vous venez de le faire.

Bones ne répondit rien, surpris par cette entrée en matière. Un mince sourire étira les lèvres charnues de Garup, découvrant une rangée de dents blanches.

\- J'ai prêté serment, se contenta de répondre Leonard.

\- Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas la première fois que vous refusez de m'obéir. Déjà, lors de mon inspection il y a sept jours, vous m'avez traité de tous les noms.

\- Pas tous, marmonna le médecin.

De fait, il lui restait un certain nombre d'insultes en réserve. Mais pour l'instant, il préférait conserver aussi intact que possible le reste de son visage. Sa lèvre supérieure, fendue par le poing du garde, saignait toujours, et le goût métallique au fond de sa gorge ne s'estompait pas.

\- Vous me plaisez. J'ai d'ailleurs décidé que lors du prochain roulement de patrouille, vous m'accompagneriez. Il paraît que vous souffrez de claustrophobie, ajouta Garup sur le mode badin. Ce sera l'occasion pour vous de respirer un peu d'air pur.

_Ne pas se faire repérer._

Le cœur de Bones fit un bond dans sa poitrine tandis que le sourire mauvais s'accentuait sur le visage de l'Orion.

\- M'aurait-on menti ? N'avez-vous pas, aujourd'hui même, exprimé le désir de « voir le ciel » ? Et un des gardiens ne vous a-t-il pas conduit à la salle des navettes afin de vous permettre de surmonter votre malaise ?

Tout en parlant, Garup était allé à la porte de l'infirmerie et l'avait ouverte. Sur un signe, deux gardes entrèrent. Ils soutenaient avec quelque difficulté un troisième Orion qui avait visiblement reçu le même traitement que les prisonniers récalcitrants, à en juger par les traînées sanglantes laissées par le fouet sur la tunique jaune que portaient les surveillants d'étage. McCoy sentit sa respiration s'accélérer lorsqu'il reconnut Namosh.

\- Lâchez-le.

Les gardes obéirent et Namosh tomba à genoux aux pieds de Garup.

\- Et bien, docteur ? Qu'avez-vous à dire ? Il me semble étonnant que vous ne manifestiez ni joie ni gratitude à l'idée d'être bientôt sorti de ce sous-sol qui ne convient guère à votre tempérament. Vous pouvez remercier ce gardien, puisque c'est grâce à son… témoignage spontané que cette faveur vous sera accordée. A moins que je ne perturbe vos plans d'évasion en vous proposant de vous embarquer sur mon vaisseau ? Car vous songez à vous évader, docteur, ne le niez pas, c'est inutile.

_Ne pas paniquer._

McCoy déglutit péniblement et répondit le plus calmement possible :

\- Je ne le nie pas. Je suis un homme libre et j'entends le rester, ou mourir en essayant de recouvrer ma liberté.

Garup tendit négligemment vers Bones le bras qui tenait le phaseur. McCoy sentit le sang se retirer de son visage. Un tremblement irrépressible parcourut tout son corps. C'était donc ici qu'il allait mourir, dans une mine sordide, alors que lui avait été retirée jusqu'à sa condition d'homme libre. Il essaya de se redresser, de braver encore, de provoquer comme Jim l'aurait probablement fait. Un borborygme inintelligible fut tout ce qui passa ses lèvres, mais il parvint à rester debout et à continuer à fixer résolument l'Orion qui le menaçait de son arme.

\- Décidément, vous me plaisez. Voilà pourquoi je vais vous laisser une seconde chance.

Le bras de Garup s'abaissa, pivota vers la gauche…

\- Non !

Bones avait crié malgré lui. Pourquoi ? Le garde agenouillé au sol exerçait lui aussi le répugnant métier d'esclavagiste. Il méritait…

Le coup partit et Namosh s'effondra à terre. McCoy, horrifié, eut un mouvement instinctif pour lui porter secours. Esclavagiste ou non, il demeurait un être vivant, conscient. Qui pouvait décider de sa vie ou de sa mort ?

La voix de Garup s'éleva, froide et tranchante.

\- Je croyais que vous aviez prêté serment, docteur. Tout d'abord, _ne pas nuire_. La prochaine fois que vous chercherez à soudoyer un de mes gardiens, ce sera l'un de vos amis de Starfleet qui s'agenouillera sur le sol de votre infirmerie et dont vous aurez la mort sur la conscience. Réfléchissez-y bien avant de vous lancer dans une entreprise… inconsidérée.


End file.
